DDSC - Un verdadero final
by Cold Flare
Summary: El amor es algo dulce... pleno pero engañoso. Tan sencillo como complicado. Podría decirse que es casi un reflejo de la realidad... como también podría ser un simple juego. Una lástima que algo tan eterno como efímero pueda llegar a ser el artífice del final de uno mismo. [Rated T por ahora, podría cambiar a M más adelante].
1. Chapter 1

_**"La ira es un ácido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en el que se almacena que a cualquier cosa en la que se vierte."**_

 _ **\- Mark Twain**_

* * *

 _ **DDSC**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo *1: [Esto no saldrá de la forma en que piensas]**_

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez han perdido su sentido de pertenencia?_

 _Que forma tan poco específica de ponerlo. Es una pregunta tan general que si uno considera todas las posibilidades la respuesta sería de un modo u otro 'Si'. Digo, todos nos hemos visto en algún momento de nuestras vidas en alguna situación donde realmente no deberíamos estar, dicho de otra manera, incómodos... es hasta cierto punto es lo que llamaría una experiencia común no muy común, si captan la contradicción._

 _Permítanme variarla un poco..._

 _¿Alguna vez han sentido que literalmente no pertenecen a la realidad misma que los rodea?_

 _Oh ahí si que cambia el sentido. La respuesta generalmente será un claro y conciso 'No', si han captado el sentido de mi pregunta. Eso o quizás les esté patinando un poco el coco. Heh, pero quien soy yo para criticar... si yo mismo estoy en dicha situación._

 _En caso de que aún no lo hayan entendido, ahondaré más en ello. Literalmente es como si viera todos mis recuerdos en tercera persona, como si toda mi vida hubiese sido una especie de espectador de mi propia existencia. Me conozco bastante bien y sin embargo me siento ajeno a mi propio cuerpo. Como si en realidad no me correspondiese estar aquí... como sí... mi verdadera existencia estuviese en otro lugar... otro plano._

 _Lo sé, es altamente probable que este cayendo en la demencia dado el hecho de siquiera estar pensando en esto._

 _¿Pero hay algunas teorías sobre eso, no?_

 _De que nuestra realidad no es más que una simulación..._

 _... Y de ser así, podría haber algo más allá afuera..._

 _Algo que quizás vendría a ser mi 'verdadero ser'. Algo que bien podría ser 'nada'._

 _Tal vez si, tal vez no. No es algo que pueda simplemente compartir con otras personas. Hasta mi querida hermanita menor me consideraría más repulsivo de lo que realmente soy, de saber esto..._

 _Solo me queda vivir las cosas como son, como cualquier otra persona de este mundo... lidiando con los problemas típicos de un adolescente común y corriente... problemas minúsculos y sin trascendencia alguna vistos desde la gran escala que comprende este universo... sea real o falso._

 _Solo eso queda..._

* * *

 _Una corta y risueña risa femenina hace eco en mi mente. Su tono es tan delicado y sublime que es como si su sonido hiciera caricias a mis tímpanos._

 _"...Despierta mi cielo... des-"_

"-pierta onii-chan!" Un grito singularmente fuerte priva a mis sentidos de su letargo, obligándome a reaccionar.

Oh... ya es de mañana.

Como si realmente me importara. Otro día de escuela... más razón para ser pegado a mi colchón como una calcomanía.

"Gomii-chan!" Parece que desperté justo en la parte donde la pequeña pierde la paciencia. Clásico en estos últimos días.

"... Bien... como sea. Te dejé el desayuno listo, ¡Yo ya me voy!" Bah... bueno, al menos debo reconocer que ella es considerada conmigo. No es que le haya dado una razón para que no lo sea, claro está.

Ni modo... supongo que tendré que ir. Ya he estado llegando tarde los días pasados y Hiratsuka-sensei no es precisamente condescendiente con mi impuntualidad. Más vale ir de una vez o la mujer jugará a ser Kenshiro, conmigo de sujeto de pruebas.

Tras haber recorrido las calles con mi bicicleta llego a Sobu. Se que no han sido tantas veces, pero esta rutina se siente tan infinita como se siente de vacía.

¿Hay algún sentido en venir aquí?

Digo al final mi meta es ser un 'amo de casa' de alguna chica de la aristocracia. Un padre de familia mantenido, por muy feo que suene.

 _Heh..._

Eso siempre he dicho, o al menos recuerdo haberlo dicho... pero últimamente todo se siente tan vacío y sin razón de ser que podría caer muerto ahora mismo y no podría importarme menos.

¿Siempre fui así? Ya ni lo sé. Solo sé que nada sé, como dijo Socrates... ¿o era Platón?

 _No me malentiendan..._

Sé que mi familia... o al menos mi hermanita me echaría de menos. Quizás al menos un poquito ¿Ok?.

No obstante... esta sensación... es como si ensombreciera cada pensamiento, dejando estos en un segundo plano.

Mientras divago en mis pensamientos en algún momento terminé en la oficina de mi querida maestra...

.

.

.

Espera ¿Qué?

¿En que momento llegué aquí?

Es como si de pronto toda mi rutina hubiese sido saltada. Como una cinemática de un juego que ya has visto.

¿Tan agobiante es mi rutina que mi consciencia logró trascender el espacio y tiempo y me dejó en un momento diferente a lo ya visto?

Mierda... esto es como en esa película de Adam Sandler, solo que sin el control remoto ese.

"¿...Me estás escuchando?"

Eh... acabo de llegar... o al menos eso creo.

La mujer que hablaba con un tono de enfado, ahora me mira con una expresión algo preocupada.

Viendo que estoy algo... desencajado, mi maestra posa la palma de su mano en mi frente, a fin de comprobar si no estoy teniendo una especie de fiebre, supongo.

Al ver que no tengo dicha condición vuelve a fruncir el ceño, ahora mirándome más de cerca.

"Si estás actuando, te advierto que no te zafarás de esta situación con algo así." Me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Para ser francos no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy aquí.

Recobrando un poco mi compostura trato de ver mi entorno a fin de comprender o inferir la situación en la que estoy.

...

"Eh...¿?" Nop, las posibilidades son tantas que no me permiten saber a ciencia cierta de que se trata esto.

Sin embargo, siento algo... como un vago recuerdo tratando de volver a mi mente. Y de una forma frustrante, no alcanzo a verlo.

"... Presta atención 'niño'" Lo dice despectivamente. Normalmente respondería a eso con algo referido a su edad, pero esta situación me tiene tan desconcertado que simplemente lo paso por alto.

"Como sea... este ensayo es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, creo debo tomar una medida más fuerte contigo..."

¿Eh? ¿Ensayo? ¿Medida? ¿Fuerte?

Bueno esto resuelve ese enigma. Sin embargo queda el otro pendiente... ¿Como diablos me perdí de tanto? Esta situación me da un poco de miedo. ¿Tendré que ir al neurólogo?

Sin que me de cuenta la mujer comienza prácticamente a arrastrarme del brazo...

"Tendrás que reescribir ese ensayo" Indicó claramente sin mirarme en lo que salíamos de su oficina.

"Bien pero... ¿a donde me lleva?" Pregunto tratando de zafar mi brazo de su agarre.

"Al club de servicio... arreglaremos esa personalidad tuya..."

* * *

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, para cuando me dí cuenta estábamos dentro de un salón del edificio... ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de ver cual era por alguna razón. Dios... ¿Que le pasa a mi cabeza?

"Yukinoshita"

Una figura tan solemne como delicada y esbelta estaba en medio del lugar.

Inadvertidamente quedo fascinado con ella y su contraste con el ambiente.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, recuerdo haberle dicho que toque la puerta" Reclamó la joven mencionada con cierto desgano.

"Se que no habrías respondido de todos modos" Se excusó Shizuka Hiratsuka.

En cierta forma sé de que va esto... es como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, pero sigo sin poder divisar bien el recuerdo.

...¿Dejavú?

No...

Sé quien es esta chica pero estoy plenamente seguro que no he hablado con ella antes.

Y al mismo tiempo es como si...

"...Me rehúso" La conversación continuo aun sin que yo esté prestándole atención. Yukinoshita hizo una pausa, examinando mi expresión. Abre la boca como para decir algo, sin embargo antes de emitir un sonido ella para en seco. Me pregunto ¿Qué era lo primero que iba a decir? "...Creo que lo suyo es más un problema mental que otro asunto, no es algo que yo sea capaz de solucionar".

Me siento ofendido, sin embargo mi apatía por la vida puede más y simplemente opto por no darle más cuerda.

La maestra ríe. No se si como una forma de romper el hielo o a modo de burlarse de mí.

"No, a pesar de que en este momento parece tener un déficit de atención severo, eso es solo algo circunstancial, normalmente no es así." Aclaró la mujer con bata de laboratorio casi mofándose de mí.

"...Aún así, de cualquier modo, no me da la impresión de que sea alguien de fiar, de hecho se me escarapela el cuerpo de solo pensar en el peligro que corro al estar cerca de alguien como el" Dijo retrayéndose la chica de ojos azules.

Quiero responder pero la verdad sigo algo aturdido. Este par de mujeres discuten como si yo me tratase de un estorbo del cual se quieren deshacer.

"...Hey pero yo no acept-" Me veo rapidamente interrumpido por una mirada intimidante de la mujer mayor.

"...Sin peros" Continuo ella "El no hará nada, te lo aseguro, es bastante pusilánime y no tiene las agallas como para hacer algo que lo pueda meter en problemas."

...¿El aire se esta volviendo pesado o solo soy yo? Algo me está impidiendo reaccionar debidamente y no es solo mi aturdimiento o mi apatía.

Quedándose pensando un momento, la aparente presidenta y única miembro del club a la vista toma una decisión.

"... De acuerdo. Dado que es una petición suya, supongo que no me queda más que acceder."

...¿Acceder? ¿A qué?

Para cuando me doy cuenta estoy sentado a unos metros de Yukinoshita. Con un tomo de manga en mis manos. Otra vez... es como si perdiese la consciencia de tanto en tanto en lo que una especie de piloto automático toma acción.

 _...¿Que hago aquí?_

Hiratsuka-sensei dijo que 'arreglaríamos' mi personalidad pero no capte en ningún momento a que se refería...

Trato de buscar respuestas a mi alrededor a pesar de que en un sentido sé que esto es inútil. Al final solo me quedo mirando a la otra persona en el salón, como solicitando una respuesta.

"¿Que ocurre?"

Al parecer se percató de mi mirada.

Me da vergüenza admitir que la verdad no tengo ni un carajo de idea de que ha sucedido ni de por qué sigo acá. ¿Se lo digo?

... Bien, ya lo tengo, trataré de preguntarlo de una forma que no me haga quedar tan en evidencia.

"...¿Que es lo que hay que hacer?" Aparentemente este es el club de servicio, sin embargo no estamos haciendo nada que yo pueda relacionar directamente al tema, mejor seguir la corriente por ahora. Al menos eso es lo más coherente que se me ocurre.

"... Está bien. Comencemos por ese mal hábito que tienes de no prestar atención. Aunque supongo que ha de ser en parte porque seguramente no es común para ti interactuar con una chica"

...

 _Esta perra..._

Ella posa un dedo en su mentón "Trata de adivinar de que se trata."

Ya lo intenté, claramente no funcionó así que por eso te estoy preguntando al respecto.

Ella se queda mirándome con una expresión ofendida. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? De cualquier modo no es como si me importase su sentir, para ser honesto.

"... Supongo que en realidad el que no pudieses hallar una respuesta era de esperarse viniendo de alguien como tu-"

"-Es simple, no tengo como relacionar la palabra 'servicio' con lo que estamos haciendo, simplemente 'leer'." Aclaro mi razonamiento antes de que prosiga con sus insultos.

La muchacha se queda pensando un instante antes de elaborar una respuesta.

No le voy a dar ese gusto.

"¿Hay alguien más en este club? Puedo consultarle a otra persona si no te sientes capaz de responderme de forma clara." Si bien todo me da igual, ser tratado de estúpido no es exactamente algo que tengo planeado seguir pasando por alto.

"En efecto, si, hay una persona más..." Extraño... por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que se trataba de solamente ella... ¿Me estará mintiendo? No... no tiene pinta de ser una mentirosa, de cualquier modo me enteraría eventualmente ya que al parecer ahora aparentemente pertenezco a este club... si mi intuición no me está fallando.

Creo que ya me reincorporé del todo a esto. Aunque sigo pensando que debería ver a un doctor apenas pueda.

"Sin embargo, yo soy más que capaz de responder a tu duda." Respondió con un tono que claramente indicaba que estaba ofendida. Quizás esté imaginando cosas pero casi sonó a que no le agrada ser comparada con el otro miembro del club. Eso o quizás se siente superior a todo el mundo indiferentemente de quien se trate.

Sin embargo ofendida o no, no me voy a someter ante ella.

"Atiende, lo diré claramente y no lo repetiré... no haría bien fomentar tu mediocre y defectuosa atención" Querrás decir déficit de atención, aunque supongo que es tu forma de insultarme.

"El objetivo de este club es muy simple. Es el deber de los que son superiores ayudar a los que son-"

"¿Superiores? No me digas que este club es una fachada para un movimiento pseudo-nazi" Espera un momento. Llámenme demente pero creo que sabía lo que ella iba a decir, eso o me volví Flash para contestar así de rápido. Al menos mentalmente.

"¿Que? N-no" O la tomé muy por sorpresa o de verdad está planeando ser el nuevo Hitler.

Seguiré tomándole el pelo, estoy algo aburrido, además creo que se lo merece.

"No me tatuaré la esvástica aunque me lo ruegues."

Ella suelta un ligero gruñido, esto es casi adorable...

De no ser porque sigo pensando que es una perra creída.

"¿Podrías dejarme hablar?" Volvió a retomar su compostura. "Es el deber del. s-.. que está en mejores condiciones ayudar al necesitado" Adorna la frase tanto como quieras, sigues siendo una niña petulante con complejo de superioridad... ¿O quizás es inferioridad camuflada?

"...Aquellos que tienen deben ser caritativos con aquellos que carecen. De eso se trata este club, de ayudar al que lo necesita..." ... Okay... admito que eso sonó tan bien que incluso creo que quizás te juzgue ma-

"Como cuando se le permite a un chico impopular... _rayando con lo infame_ , hablar con una chica hermosa y bastante más inteligente"

...

 _¿Vegeta cual es el nivel de perra de Yukinoshita?_

 _¡Es... de más de ocho mil!_

Mejor no darme por aludido. No obedeceré a mis impulsos frente a esta... 'mujer'.

La chica me mira nuevamente ofendida y hasta con repulsión. ¿Me habrá escuchado? Diablos, de verdad debo de prestar más atención antes de que termine ofendiendo a alguien que realmente no quiero ofender.

"No pensé que la situación fuese tan grave... en verdad eres un bicho raro" Señaló de forma fría.

"Como si eso significase algo viniendo de ti, si bajo tus estándares soy raro eso bien podría significar que en realidad soy normal" Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

En realidad esto es tan ajeno a mi rutina diaria que si bien no le doy importancia a Yukinoshita, debo admitir que al menos esto es más interesante que seguir con lo mismo de siempre.

 _Siéntete digna, ahora básicamente me sirves de entretenimiento pasajero._ Lo dije mentalmente, imitándola con su mismo tono de superioridad.

¿Me oyó esta vez?

Parece que no. Aunque me veo tentado a decírselo.

Pero ahora que lo pienso... aún no la conozco del todo bien... prefiero no hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, pensar en la pequeñísima posibilidad de que quizá pueda hacerla llorar no me hace sentir muy bien que digamos.

"Hmmm... creo que ya comprendo el por qué de tu soledad. No eres más que un bicho raro de mente corrompida, con delirios de ser normal."

"Sigue siendo preferible a tener delirios de grandeza, mein führer" _Hail Yukinoshita!_

Creo que me apresuré al decir eso. Ahora que lo analizo bien, lo primero suena peor.

"...Es sorprendente que sepas de historia... aunque quizás aquello solo sea solo debido a que lo escuchaste de alguien más..." Sonríe ella a forma de provocarme "Mis disculpas, por un instante olvidé que no tienes amigos. Seguro te enteraste de ello debido a un golpe de suerte, leyéndolo como una referencia en alguna de aquellas... cosas" Refiriéndose con esto último al manga que estoy leyendo.

"En realidad, esto no es lo único que leo." Aclaro "Estoy bien instruido en lo que se refiere a cursos de letras y ciertas obras. Esto es solo mero entretenimiento." Señalé.

"Dud-"

Alguien interrumpe al abrir la puerta, haciendo que Yukinoshita pierda el hilo de la conversación.

Una chica entra al salón.

 _También la conozco._

 _Sin embargo..._

Esta aura... esta sensación. Algo no encaja bien.

Instintivamente busco una respuesta a esto en la reacción de la presidenta del club, pero no parece que Yukinoshita se sienta alterada. Pese a que se ve que esta fastidiada, al parecer ella esperaba esto.

Sin embargo... ¿Por qué siento que esto no debería ser así?

"...Para variar, llegas tarde" Aclaró la reina helada. Creo que la dejaré con ese apodo por ahora.

"...Para variar, no dejas d-"

Al parecer la recién llegada iba a reaccionar mal, sin embargo al captar una presencia ajena al lugar (la mía) esta reacción cambia.

Casi inmediatamente pone una sonrisa risueña, diría que hasta tierna. No... diría que hasta radiante en cierto modo.

Sus ojos se fijan en mi durante un instante, casi haciendo que pierda la compostura.

 _Carajo y yo que pensé que había superado este tipo de cosas..._

Debo admitir que esto se siente... bien... pero al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué todo esto se siente tan... fuera de lugar?.

Un suspiro de fastidio se oye por parte de la chica de cabellos azabaches.

"Supongo que es menester presentarlos..." Habló la presidenta de Ale- digo del club.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, ella es..."

"...Miura Yumiko" Dije sin pensar.

 _La chica aludida emite una pequeña risa melodiosa al oír esto._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola a todos!

 **Para los que se pregunten _"¿Que rayos es esta cosa?":_**

\- Si entienden las siglas, sabrán de que va esto. Ahora, si piensan que con saber eso saben como acabará, tomen en cuenta el título del capítulo.

 **Para los pocos que esperaban algo nuevo mío, luego de mi última historia:**

\- Si bien tengo otro fic en proceso, aun siento que no está lo suficientemente bien como para publicarlo. El hecho de que el volumen 12 no haya sido del todo lo que esperaba ha cambiado un poco mi visión de las cosas, haciendo que me vea en la necesidad de cambiarlo para hacerlo encajar mejor con mis puntos de vista actuales. Quizás sea irrelevante en cierto modo, pero lo veo necesario. En ese sentido, es bueno que esta nueva historia sea algo que... diverja del canon, me permite centrarme más en mi visión.

De cualquier modo gracias por esperar, es algo que aprecio sin duda.

 ** _"¿Cuando habrá nuevo capítulo?"_ :**

\- Ni yo lo sé... tengo que escribirlo xD.

Felices fiestas amigos, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo *2: - ...Y aún en el mundo de blanco y negro, yo me abriré paso hacia ti -**_

* * *

 _Existen ciertas experiencias... de los que uno está plenamente seguro de que jamás pasará por ellas. Eso es algo que aprendí por las malas, algo que quedó impregnado en lo más profundo de mi ser, cuando perdí mi innecesaria inocencia en las manos de la 'vida'..._

 _Permítanme dejar algo en claro. Los sueños son fundamentalmente eso: sueños, ilusiones, cosas que en términos realistas jamás ocurrirán, ni tendrían porque hacerlo._

 _Es por eso que tener sueños es estar plagado de debilidades._

 _Porque a través de ellos fallan tus sentidos. Por medio de ellos tu razonamiento pasa a segundo plano... Es por ellos que te tornas indulgente ante la indefectible realidad._

 _... ¿No me creen?_

 _Solo mírenme._

 _La prueba fehaciente de todo ello es que, aun cuando la lógica y mis propias experiencias dictan que yo debería ser completamente inmune a esto, lo cierto es que aún tengo que luchar para conseguir controlarme._ ** _La realidad es que mi corazón se deja llevar por la dulce y seductora ilusión._**

 _Suena un poco irónico diciéndolo así, ¿No?_

 _Y es que esperar que una mujer hermosa, de esas cuya belleza recae en lo inverosímil, de esas cuya hermosura haría que incluso el dios más altivo caiga profundamente conmovido... esperar que alguien así sienta algo por ti, es estúpido... por decir lo menos._

 _..._

 _No faltará el que diga 'Eso no es verdad'. Y… en cierto modo estaría en lo cierto. Pero eso es porque la persona que lo afirma tiene dinero o un atractivo impresionante... o ambos._

 _Ah, pero, a ustedes... dejen que les recuerde algo: Nunca sabrán si aquella mujer realmente siente algo por ustedes o por sus cualidades ya mencionadas._

 _..._

 _Luego de volverse conscientes de eso, la realidad no suena tan bien, ¿No? Hora de pisar la tierra en conjunto con el resto nosotros los mortales._

 _Heh..._

 _En fín..._

 _De cualquier modo, lo cierto es que esta es mi realidad. Lo crudo y verdadero es que esta es mi situación, y como tal, esperar que algo así suceda es simple y llanamente..._

 _Absurdo._

 _Y sin embargo..._

* * *

... Aquella fina figura era difícil de confundir. Era como una obra de arte con cada detalle en el lugar adecuado y preciso. Sus mechones rubios con rizos a la altura de los hombros... aquel rostro delicado, sumamente cuidado y de belleza innegable... y esos ojos color jade que no hacían más que realzar el atractivo de cada detalle aledaño. Una belleza por donde se le vea... una belleza que adquiría cierta vulgaridad cuando la actitud de la fémina tomaba la agresividad que la caracterizaba.

...Y ni por ello mermaba en algo su atractivo.

...

Si. Absolutamente fuera de mi liga.

Dirán que mi autoestima es un asco, pero debo admitir mis límites. Debo ser realista antes de que mis propias ilusiones se vuelvan mi peor enemigo.

Su espléndida sonrisa y su mirada llena de... ¿ _ternura? j_ amás podrán con esta gruesa capa de indiferencia y apatía, forjada y reforzada por mis años de existencia.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que ciertos pensamientos salten a mi mente...

 _¿Por qué me mira así?_

Esta chica... lo poco que sé de ella salvo por su exaltada belleza es que:

A) No se lleva bien con Yukinoshita (Conjetura, dadas las evidencias recientes). Aunque viéndolo bien... ¿Quien se lleva bien con Yukinoshita? Yo no.

B) ... Iba a decir que tiene un carácter agresivo con casi todo el mundo, pero ahora no sé qué pensar. ¿Será que mi concepto general de ella estuvo totalmente errado?

Sin embargo, aquella impresión que tengo de Miura está tan arraigada en mí que todo esto se siente muy... irreal.

 _Y me dirán paranoico, pero insistiré en ello, hay algo que se siente muy fuera de lugar en todo esto._

"¡Hola!" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un tono amigable. "Tú eres... Hikigaya... Hachiman ¿No?" Preguntó, poniendo un dedo delicadamente en su mentón y tornando sus orbes hacia arriba, a manera de hacer memoria.

 _ **! ! ! !**_

¡¿Pero que han visto mis oídos?!

Quiero decir... escuchado. _Maldita sea, mantente firme Hachiman._

¿Lo pronunció bien?

¿Cómo? De por sí sería un milagro que reconociese mi existencia...

...Eso es todo, la próxima vez, haré una revisión exhaustiva a lo que Komachi me dé de comer.

"...Eso es lo que acabo de decir" Aclaró Yukinoshita.

Oh... con que se trataba de eso. Lo dijo bien porque lo escuchó de ella...

.

.

.

Gracias Yukinoshita, lo digo sarcásticamente y en verdad a la vez.

Mi corazón de flamante de adolescente volvió a ser la piedra calcificada que siempre fue y siempre ser-

"¿Eh? Lo siento, no estaba prestándote atención." Respondió Miura restándole importancia a la otra chica.

 _¡¿Osea que si lo sabía?!_

.

.

.

...Si fuera mi yo de hace unos años me habría arrojado a sus pies prometiéndole amor eterno.

 _E inolvidable ~_

Algo como 'Miura Yumiko, permíteme tener el privilegio de ser el hombre que aporte felicidad, amor y cariño a tu existir hasta el fin de los tiempos'.

Ja.

Ja, ja.

No caeré tan fácil.

 _Una mirada tierna y saber mi nombre no te llevarán muy lejos, mujer._

Afilando la mirada, así como mi razonamiento e instintos vuelvo de a pocos a mi ser regular. Pero, por mucho que me duela... debo admitir que no es por pura fuerza de voluntad.

 _Es esta aura... esta sensación. Es como si algo estuviese mal. Algo no corresponde._

Como cuando alguien fuerza una pieza en un rompecabezas...

No logro identificar bien el por qué de esta sensación, pero de alguna forma eso es lo que en verdad me mantiene en mis sentidos.

 _Ella pone una mirada preocupada, levantando sus cejas con delicadeza._

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con un tono de dulzura fijándose en mí, acercándose peligrosamente.

…

... No hagas eso por favor, ya tengo demasiado con estos saltos en el tiempo que está dando mi mente, harás que mi corazón comience a dar saltos, pero de un tipo distinto.

 _No, maldita sea, no. Debo recomponerme._

"Esa cosa está bien, es solo que es incapaz de sostener una conversación apropiada con mujeres." Gracias Yukinoshita, tu siempre tan certera en señalar mis deficiencias con tacto.

...

 _¿Por qué dije 'siempre' si apenas la conozco? Creo que la presencia de este par de mujeres me está alterando más de lo esperado..._

La belleza de ambas rivaliza, verlas así de juntas es como ver un paisaje de invierno y otro de verano, ambas estaciones en todo su esplendor, contrastando severamente la una con la otra y no por ello dejando de ser hermosas en su respectivo sentido.

Si no fuera por mi apatía por todo, diría que los dioses de las comedias románticas me han puesto la prueba definitiva.

¿Saben qué? Ahora que me fijo, sí, eso debe ser. Jamás me imaginé estar en el mismo club a solas con las dos chicas más atractivas de toda la escuela, es por eso que todo esto se siente raro.

 _Al menos eso quiero creer._

...Si, aunque me joda admitirlo, Yukinoshita es así de atractiva. En apariencia no tiene mucho que envidiarle a Miura salvo su busto. Lástima que lo que le falta en pechos le sobra en insultos hacia mi persona.

"Eh... sí, estoy bien" Atino yo a responder. Miura retoma parcialmente su _dulce_ sonrisa, manteniendo la parte interna de sus cejas levantadas.

NO, no y no. Debo de dejar de describir sus acciones con adjetivos tan... hermosos como ella. _Carajo conmigo._

"¿En verdad? Si quieres, te acompaño a la enfermería." Preguntó, aún preocupada.

Llévame donde quieras. _Mierda, no puedo con esto._

"No recuerdo que me hayas solicitado un permiso para ello." Yukinoshita le llama la atención fríamente.

¡No!... Digo, si... ¡Si! Bien dicho Yukinoshita. Para ser la sucesora de Hitler, no eres tan mala después de todo.

...

Por alguna razón me siento tan repugnante y desalmado al haber rechazado mentalmente la amabilidad y dulzura de Miura… es como tener la carga emocional de haber asesinado un cachorro a golpes.

 _Debo resistir._

.

.

.

"Ya dije que estoy bien. No pasa nada" Digo poniendo mi tono firme y mi mirada apática.

A esto yo le llamo el arma definitiva. Algo que trasciende a mis habilidades y artes del solitario, la cruda y ruda respuesta a la pregunta de: ¿Estoy solo en el universo? (Y si, no me confundí de pronombres al decirlo así); el arma que sobrepasará a Metal Gear:

Fuerza de voluntad y apatía en su estado más puro y álgido.

Te reto a superar esto, Miura.

Si yo fuera Yugi esto sería el equivalente de invocar a Horakhty. Para los no adeptos: Me refiero a la fusión rara esa entre los 3 monstruos feos y grandotes esos de colores primarios, con la cual puedes ganar el duelo automáticamente.

"... L-lo siento, no quise parecer entrometida" Su mirada adquiere un tono de arrepentimiento y hasta... _¿tristeza?_.

.

.

.

 _Kaz... I'm already a demon._ _[1]_

.

.

.

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDOOOON!

"Perdóname, l-lo siento, no fue mi intención decirlo así, e-en verdad te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes ¿Sí?"

Al carajo los cachorros, eso fue tan ruin como... como... mierda, ni siquiera se me ocurre algo lo suficientemente nefasto como para compararlo con hacerla sentir mal. Ver esa expresión fue una revelación...

 _Maldición, soy un jodido monstruo._

Tú ganas Yukinoshita, debo cambiar.

Miura solo asiente y recobra un poco el ánimo. Sigo sintiéndome como una basura aun con eso.

Alguien aclara su garganta interrumpiendo mis lamentos.

"Como iba diciendo... ella es la otra integrante de este club, aunque últimamente estoy reconsiderando su membresía dado que no tiene el más mínimo sentido de lo que significa la puntualidad" La versión japonesa, femenina, joven y helada de Hitler observó fríamente a la rubia de orbes verdes.

"Ya te dije el otro día que he estado ocupada ¿Ok?... ¿Podrías tener al menos algo de consideración hacia la única integrante que tu club ha tenido? De cualquier modo, ya no pasará, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer." Reclamó cruzándose de brazos la _diosa_ del fuego.

 _Otra vez no..._

"Pues espero que sea así... lo último que necesito es que tu inpuntualidad se propague a ese energúmeno de ahí. De por si cumplir con la solicitud de arreglarlo no será tarea fácil, así que te pediré expresamente que no lo compliques." ¿Saben? Dicen que, si tratas con amabilidad a una planta, esta crecerá y florecerá de una forma magnífica.

...Si yo fuera una planta en el jardín de Yukinoshita arrancaría mis raíces del suelo para escaparme hacia donde Miura o suicidarme en el intento.

"...Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no ha venido ninguna persona desde que este club abrió, salvo yo. Sin solicitudes no hay un motivo para venir temprano" Contestó ella ...

Es... curioso.

Tenía la impresión de que Miura era la típica adolescente popular prepotente, mirando a todos por debajo de ella. Ya saben... de esas que no resaltan precisamente por su inteligencia, de esas con las que no tendrías esperanza alguna al tratar de razonar con ella.

En otras palabras, toda una reina de fuego, si saben de lo que hablo.

Pero su forma de expresarse y comportarse... contrasta con esa impresión que tenía.

Sigue teniendo esa actitud efusiva y asertiva... pero solo como un mecanismo de defensa.

 _¿De verdad juzgué tan mal a esta chica?_

Tendré que descartar una de mis habilidades de solitario, al parecer.

La discusión continúa sin que yo me fije en ella, pero un tiempo después sus voces empiezan a alzarse, haciendo que salga de mi pequeño trance.

"...Pues bien, si tanto no confías en mí y piensas que él es un estorbo, te propongo algo."

Yukinoshita levanta una ceja, Miura aprovecha que la presidenta no dice nada e intenta continuar.

Pero...

"-Bien, eso es suficiente" Se escuchó de parte de una mujer que abrió la puerta intempestivamente.

"¿Eh?" Miura detiene su accionar, girando su rostro hacia la entrada.

...

 _Esta mujer... ¿De verdad estuvo todo el tiempo escuchándonos detrás de esa puerta?_

La recién llegada prosigue, entrando a la clase con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

"Era de esperarse que algo así sucediese, así que... esto solo se puede solucionar de una form-"

"Por favor que no sea un reto de 'el que gane tendrá derecho a decirle al otro que hacer'" Mi boca se abrió casi sola.

"El que gane tendrá derecho a decirle al... espera, ¿Como supiste que diría eso?" Hiratsuka-sensei reacciona con sorpresa.

.

.

.

Honestamente no tengo idea de cómo lo hice.

...Se me ocurrió y ya. No pensé que en realidad fuera a decir eso... _¿O tal vez sí?_

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Miura visiblemente sorprendida, como si hubiese visto algo inverosímil. Eh... ¿No estará exagerando un poco? No es para tanto...

Yukinoshita por su parte, mira a la maestra con apatía. Al parecer se fijó más en lo que la mujer mayor en sí iba a decir, que lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"...Sea como fuere ese será el reto." Prosiguió la mujer con bata de laboratorio. "Aquel miembro del club que resuelva más casos tendrá derecho a decirle a los ot-"

"Hiratsuka-sensei, tengo una idea mejor." Interrumpió muchacha rubia. La maestra se sorprende, seguramente esperaba salirse con la suya sin mayor rodeo.

"Esto es entre Yukinoshita y yo" Aclaró la mujer de orbes verdes. "Propongo que aquella que solucione la solicitud que trajo usted para ayudar a Ha-" Interrumpe corrigiéndose nerviosamente "-Hikio, será la que gane."

 _... ¿Es mi imaginación o iba a llamarme por mi nombre?_

Lástima que eso se fue al tacho cuando me cambio el apellido a una especie de apodo.

"En otras palabras el quedaría fuera de esto" Razonó Yukinoshita cruzando sus brazos...

Bueno si... y no. En realidad básicamente estarán jugando una especie de Ping Pong psicológico conmigo de pelota.

"¿Que dices?" La rubia puso una expresión confiada, alzando su tersa, delicada y pulcra mano derecha en señal de querer sellar el trato.

...Ya no tengo cara ni para quejarme de cómo me expreso de ella.

"... ¿Y bien Yukinoshita?" La maestra trató de acelerar la toma de decisión, al parecer le agradó la nueva medida.

La chica de orbes azules simplemente cierra sus ojos, meditando la situación.

Miura entonces baja la mano, dándole la espalda.

"Olvídalo, se nota que tienes miedo de perder contra m-" La rubia dio unos pasos hacia donde estaban sus cosas, dando la impresión de que iba a irse.

"No te dejes llevar por tus absurdas impresiones" Yukinoshita abrió los ojos y respondió en tono desafiante. Miura sonríe confiadamente ante esto.

...

Se prendió esta mierda.

La verdad no creo que alguna vaya a ganar, pero es interesante como arman todo este espectáculo sobre algo tan intrascendente y al mismo tiempo tan reacio a cambiar como lo es la personalidad de una persona como yo.

Ambas se dieron las manos sellando el trato, algo un tanto occidentalizado, pero supongo que era de esperarse viniendo de Miura.

Me quejaría argumentando que yo no soy un aparato malogrado al cual reparar, pero dado que sé qué a Hiratsuka-sensei le importará un rábano mi opinión al respecto y que además de eso en este instante no estoy en las condiciones como para decirle que 'no' a Miura o lidiar con los insultos de Yukinoshita, solo queda dejarlo pasar. Estoy rodeado.

...

* * *

... Y nuevamente otro salto.

Me estoy acostumbrando a esto, no obstante el aturdimiento no es precisamente algo a lo que me pueda acomodar facilmente. Tendré que ir al doctor de todos modos, no cabe duda.

Esta vez estoy regresando a casa en mi bicicleta. Bueno, puedo inferir que no me perdí de tanto entonces... salvo que esta sea una fecha distinta, en cuyo caso deberé pedir que me internen en un hospital o un manicomio.

Bajo la velocidad y empiezo a revisar mi celular y... afortunadamente parece ser que seguimos en el mismo día.

Pero hay algo raro.

Al revisar mis contactos para enviarle un mensaje a uno de mis progenitores, con el fin de pedir una cita con el médico, encuentro un contacto que no corresponde. No es de mi hermana ni de mis padres y tanto el espacio del número como el del nombre está escrito únicamente en signos raros.

...Bah, debe ser una falla, o hice algo mal con el teléfono... quién sabe. Dado que no veo mis contactos frecuentemente por obvias razones, pudo haber ocurrido hace quizá hasta meses sin que me percate de ello.

Lo borraré al llegar a casa o cuando me acuerde de hacerl-

Un golpe súbito me derriba de mi bicicleta. ¿Que diablos fue eso?

Gotas de sudor caen de mi cien al analizar las posibilidades...

Esto...

 _Esto debe ser obra de un stand enemigo._ _[2]_

O quizá de mi propia torpeza. Ah... Komachi será un dolor de cabeza cuando se entere de esto.

Al reaccionar escucho una voz femenina soltando quejidos. No del tipo que piensan, malpensados.

Parece ser que me estrelle con otra persona...

 _¿... Tú, otra vez?_

Al identificarla rápidamente me pongo de pie e intento ayudarla.

"L-lo siento..." No sé que más decir.

 _La verdad no tengo la cara para pedirte disculpas apropiadamente, menos si ahora son dos veces en un día._

 _Y aún cuando claramente he sido un imbécil y has sufrido las consecuencias de ello, no muestras ni un ápice de enojo._

 _...¿Por qué?_

"No... no te preocupes, no pasa nada estoy bi-Ah!" Ella suelta un alarido de dolor al intentar levantarse. No creo que pueda caminar.

...

 _Anda... insúltame. Dime que soy un degenerado o un completo idiota._

 _Sé admitir cuando me lo merezco._

 _No pasará nada, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Al final del día me dará igual y podré continuar con lo mío._

...

 _¿Nada?_

 _..._

"En verdad lo siento..."

Ella mueve la cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

"Estuve distraída eso es todo" Sonríe tenuemente aunque con una expresión ligeramente marcada por aquel dolor físico.

 _Maldición. Insúltame, mándame al diablo, reacciona mal como haces con todos los demás._

 _Si no haces eso..._

...

"Miura... ¿Por qué actúas así?" Hablo yo sin pensar.

Ella me mira desconcertada, demorándose en responder.

" _No es tu culpa_... ya te lo dije"

 _No me refería a eso..._

Pero lo que acabas de decir es una mentira, y lo sabes.

"¿Vives cerca? Si es así puedo lle-"

Ella mueve la cabeza nuevamente, denegando mi sugerencia, quejándose por el dolor instantes después.

"Es relativamente cerca, pero no creo que puedas con nuestras dos bicicletas... déjalo así, llamaré a alguien; no te preocupes"

Me veo tentado a hacerlo pero al ser esto culpa mía, no puedo hacerlo así de fácil.

Bueno... haré lo que tengo que hacer...

 _ **a) Llamar a Komachi para que me ayude a llevar a Miura a nuestra casa que queda muy cerca, para poder atenderla. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo.**_

 _ **b) Dejarlo así. Ella misma dijo que llamará a alguien, ¿No?...]**_

 _ **c) Iba a decir que pedir ayuda a la miembro restante del club, pero no tengo su número.**_

 _ **d) ...**_

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **[1]** Cita de Metal Gear Solid 5. No hay mucho que describir, es bastante literal.

 **[2]** JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo... mucho más antes de lo que esperaba pero hagamos de cuenta que no acabo de escribir eso xD.

Bueno... a lo que vengo:

Hay pocas cosas que puedo revelar sin poner en peligro algunos elementos que se harán presentes después. Hay ciertos hechos que es mejor mantenerlo como un enigma, como es de esperar.

Aquí voy con lo que puedo revelar:

 ** _¿Por qué el género de horror?_**

Está puesto adrede, en realidad hay incluso un tercer género que no pude poner en la descripción por las limitaciones de esta página. En otras palabras habrá Romance, Horror y... algo más. Si quieren una respuesta directa a la pregunta de ¿Por qué Horror? Tendrán que leer lo que viene, solo puedo decir que no me equivoqué al ponerlo ja.

 ** _¿Esto es un Hikio-Miura?_**

Siguiente pregunta. xD

.

.

.

Oh bueno, en realidad por ahora solo puedo decir eso. Reitero: Si entienden las siglas, pueden darse una idea de que podría pasar, pero no será como lo esperan (al menos eso espero). No lo revelaré directamente para evitar perjudicar el suspenso.

Y... por ahora eso es todo. ¿Que opinan? ¿Que elegirá Hachiman?

Gracias por los reviews, follows y likes. Ciertamente aprecio bastante ese apoyo.

Nos leeremos nuevamente en otra actualización, hasta entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo *3:** **[...Yo sé que aún me recuerdas]**_

* * *

Eso fue... raro. Por decir lo menos.

Yo ya tenía algo en mente. Sin embargo, comencé a considerar otras opciones distintas en la cabeza tras ello.

Como sea. No puedo dejarla aquí, eso sería ruin de mi parte teniendo en cuenta que yo ocasioné este accidente. Sin contar la amabilidad con la que ella me ha tratado. Tendré que llamar a Komachi.

"Eh... no. In-insisto, te ayudaré con esa lesión, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Creo que es la primera vez que uso la palabra 'insisto', al menos eso me parece. Quizás es porque generalmente no ayudo a nadie y las pocas veces que ofrezco mi ayuda y dicen 'no es necesario', termino tomando la salida fácil.

 _...¿Qué? No me culpen, yo cumplo con al menos ofrecerla._

Miura mira para un lado un poco avergonzada. Aparentemente no le gusta mucho que la ayuden. Eso o el hecho de estar a solas conmigo no es una idea de su agrado. Meh... no sería la primera en tener esa perspectiva sobre mí, en cualquier caso.

Le ayudo a pararse y decidí buscar con la mirada algo en lo cual ella pueda sentarse. Afortunadamente estábamos a pocos metros de un parque así que fue fácil encontrar un asiento. La lleve con delicadeza en lo que ella se apoyaba en mí. _Rayos hasta su aroma es cautivante. ¿Con que clase de magia negra imbuyeron ese perfume?_

 _Quizás sea resultado de magia negra o artes oscuras... pero el hechicero ni se inmuta. [1]_

 _Bueno quizás un poquito... ¿Okay?_

Por fortuna, reacciono antes de caer presa de sus encantos, armándome de fuerza de voluntad para llamar a mi hermana menor.

.

.

.

 _...¿Pero qué carajos?_

Ahora todos los contactos de mi teléfono están con caractéres indescifrables.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta ella con preocupación.

"Eh ,no es nada. Solo dame unos segundos."

Pues en este punto... solo queda recurrir a una de las artes del solitario...

 _Activo mi carta mágica: La memoria selectiva para lo inútil. [2]_

A través de ella hago uso de mi memoria para saber que el contacto de mi hermana es el tercero de la lista.

Eso o terminaré llamando a atención al cliente de Nintendo.

Marco el contacto y...

 _¿Ah?_

Solo estática...

 _Al diablo con este teléfono._

Me quedo pensando en lo que la rubia se me queda observando, aparentemente sin saber que pensar.

Bueno... solo se me ocurre algo un poco estúpido, pero supongo que en este punto es mi única opción para redimirme, dadas mis transgresiones hacia este ser angelical caído.

"Te cargaré hacia allá" Dije, tragándome el poco orgullo que tengo.

"...¿Eh?" La rubia me mira con sorpresa "Pero..." Cierto sonrojo recorre sus mejillas.

"Escucha... fue mi culpa, no me lo pongas más difícil" Dije, en la forma más sincera posible.

Entonces opté por acomodarme, inclinándome a fin de que ella pueda subir en este 'vehículo improvisado'. No, no le pondré de nombre algo tan estúpido como 'Hachimovil', de por si siento demasiada vergüenza haciendo esto. Dudo que mi habilidad camaleónica de pasar desapercibido sirva en estas circunstancias.

... Siento como mis hombros pasan a comportarse como gelatina cuando ella cruza sus brazos para sostenerse de mi cuello.

Por fortuna mis piernas logran mantener la compostura.

Comienzo a dar los primeros pasos en lo que ella se pega a mi como abrazándome desde atrás... _Por un momento sentí su aliento en mi nuca..._

 _..._ Eso sonaría bastante gay de no ser porque se trata de Miura.

Para aquel momento comienzo a acelerar en lo que ella se pega más a mi para no caerse y esta vez siento la suavidad de su busto contra mi espalda...

 _Sé que estoy hecho un manojo de nervios pero... extrañamente ya no quiero llegar a casa. Ojala esto durara por siempre._

 _'Ajio, ajio. Chispas Mickey'_

Debo dejar de ver tantos memes por internet.

...

Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos pasando por la puerta principal de mi hogar. _Acto seguido intente ayudar a Yumik-_

 _Casi la llamo mentalmente por su primer nombre._

Muevo la cabeza de un lado para el otro en lo que ella me mira extrañada. Esta mujer es demasiado para mi cabeza.

Procedí a ayudar a... esta señorita a quitarse sus zapatos y acomodé su bleiser en el aparador de la entrada para darle más comodidad. Le indiqué que iríamos a la sala para atender su lesión.

"Ya llegué" Dije. No hubo respuesta. Seguramente Komachi está con sus amigas o algo así.

Lo cual quiere decir que... _estamos solos._

 _'Ajio, aji-' Carajo conmigo... ya basta._

Tal fue mi incomodidad con mis propios pensamientos que tuve que aclarar mi propia garganta, como si los hubiese expresado físicamente. Esto llamó un poco la atención de mi visita, pero no trascendió a más, para fortuna mía.

Afortunadamente soy un experto en accidentes ciclísticos, solo espero que no sea una lesión mayor.

Consciente de que probablemente me demoraría buscando los aditamentos necesarios para ayudarla, fui por una bebida y unos bocadillos para la invitada y se los entregué.

Para suerte mía no me tomo mucho encontrar un botiquín al recordar donde lo suelen dejar mis padres.

...

Al verla sentada entonces me doy cuenta...

De pronto siento tanta calentura en la cara que comienzo a pensar que tengo fiebre.

Tengo que quitarle la media. Y estaré contemplando directamente sus piernas estando agachado...

Mis extremidades comienzan a temblar nuevamente en lo que desnudo su pie derecho, revelando más de su piel porcelanada y tersa.

...

 _No pienses en sexo, no pienses en sexo, no pienses en sexo, no pienses en sexo. **NO PIENSES EN SEXO.**_

...

Finalmente dejo al descubierto su pie, encontrando la lesión. Quisiera contemplarla así un poco más pero sé que mi cordura se irá al demonio si me paso demasiado tiempo en ello.

Por fortuna, al parecer su lesión no era de índole grave, solo un esguince moderado en el tobillo.

Evitando con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad _'izar la bandera', 'armar la carpa', o como quieran decirle,_ le unto un poco de crema anti-inflamatoria en la lesión, frotándola, en lo que ella suelta un pequeño grito ahogado, probablemente porque presione demasiado, alzando ligeramente las rodillas como reacción, permitiéndome dar un diagnóstico certero de... cual es su tipo y color de ropa interior...

 ** _...Panties rosadas._**

Inesperadamente esperado.

DEBO RESISTIR.

Con una fuerza de voluntad férrea y un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable, los cuales envidiaría el mismísimo Ippo Makunouchi [3]; vendo su pie malherido, armando una suerte de tobillera. Finalmente me aseguro de que le resulte cómodo, preguntándole como se sentía. Ante esto ella me muestra ligera pero sincera sonrisa, dando su conformidad.

"...Vaya, vaya"

Pffffttt.

 _Casi me atoro al escuchar esa voz._

"Oye... si tu intención con esa llamada rara era que me asustase y no viniese a casa para que ustedes pudiesen estar a solas, solo tenías que decirlo."

Esta mocosa...

Espera, ¿Entonces la llamada si fue recepcionada?

...Que extraño.

"Mucho gusto soy la adorable hermana menor de este maleducado, mi nombre es Hikigaya Komachi" Gracias hermanita, tu siempre destacando mis puntos fuertes.

"Hola, el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Miura Yumiko" Contestó con una expresión mucho más aliviada del dolor nuestra visita.

Entonces mi hermana ofreció prepararnos algo para comer, en lo que Miura tras agradecerle, decidió avisarle a sus padres de lo sucedido para que no se preocupasen. Fue en dicho momento que me di cuenta de que dejé las bicicletas en aquel parque.

* * *

Minutos después de haber acabado con los alimentos decido encargarme del pendiente.

"Iré a recoger nuestras bicicletas" Avisé a fin de evitar malentendidos.

Pero entonces mi hermana intervino...

"Eh... no creo que haga falta." Hey, ni que fueran a regresarse a casa solas, ella probablemente necesitará la suya, ¿Sabes?.

Por alguna razón la mirada de Miura cambia... no puedo describirla bien. Tiene una mezcla entre sospecha y sorpresa.

"Solo tomará unos minutos. Ya vengo." Dije, insistiendo en mi punto.

Komachi entonces voltea ligeramente hacia nosotros, deteniendo su labor culinaria, mirándonos casi inexpresivamente unos instantes antes de proseguir con la conversación. Por alguna razón el ambiente se torna un poco tenso. "Bueno, pero no demores, ¡eh!" Entonces ella retomó su sonrisa de siempre.

...¿Que está pasando?

Instintivamente busco alguna especie de respuesta o indicio de esta en Miura, pero ella está algo... ida. Por así decirlo.

* * *

Minutos después ya estaba de regreso, dejando las bicicletas en la entrada de mi hogar.

Pero antes de entrar, una idea cruza mi mente...

No hay una razón muy específica, pero es como si algo en lo profundo de mi subconsciente me estuviera llamando a intentarlo.

Entonces me decido a hacerlo y abro la puerta muy cuidadosamente, a fin de no ser percibido.

...

Por fortuna conozco este hogar mejor que la palma de mi mano, así que acercarme a ellas lo suficiente sin ser detectado debería ser pan comido.

Si me ven haciendo esto dirán que soy raro o algo peor, pero por alguna razón tengo una necesidad casi imperativa de hacerlo.

 _No queda más que continuar con esta tontería..._

Ya dentro del lugar caigo en cuenta de un silencio casi sepulcral. Como si algo se hubiese llevado todo el sonido como por arte de magia.

 _Extraño..._

¿Se habrán ido? No lo creo. Veo el reloj y al cerciorarme de que no me dio otra laguna mental llego a la conclusión de que Miura no podría haberse ido tan rápido en su condición. No había ningún auto o vehículo cercano a la entrada cuando llegué tampoco, y yo solo me tomé unos minutos en regresar.

 _Por alguna razón el silencio se hace cada vez más incómodo y comienza a ponerme los pelos de punta..._

Eso es todo, al diablo el sigilo.

Entonces dirigirme al lugar donde las dejé, siendo mis pasos las únicas fuentes de sonido en toda la casa.

Pero entonces algo extraño volvió a ocurrir.

Como si alguien se hubiese percatado de mi presencia un tarareo comienza a sonar desde el comedor.

Puedo reconocer su voz, sin embargo no dejo de tener esta sensación... como si una esencia ensombreciera el lugar.

Entre casi de golpe al ambiente, como si intentara darle la contra a todo este suspenso acaparando mis sentidos.

...

"Hey... ¿Pasa algo _onii-chan_?"

Puedo ver a mi hermana menor lavando los trastes con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

Al revisar el lugar puedo ver a Miura sentada en silencio con una expresión distraída, casi... ¿melancólica?

"...Hola de nuevo" Le tomó unos segundos pero reaccionó a mi presencia. Una sonrisa ligera se hace presente en su rostro, sin embargo la expresión de los ojos de Miura no cambia mucho.

"Hey..." Salude de forma simple.

 _Algo está mal..._

Mi instinto me alerta de algo, sin embargo... para variar no logro captar de que se trata.

"...Por cierto, Yumiko-san me dijo que tu la trajiste cargada hasta aquí..." Mencionó mi hermana en forma exagerada. "Que caballero... ¡Sabía que algún día encontrarías a la chica que sacara a relucir ese lado tuyo!" Suspiró como si estuviera leyendo una novela romántica tras decir eso.

Mi vergüenza salta a la vista, reluciendo en mi rostro. Para fortuna mía Miura sigue algo distraída y no se percata de este detalle.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después llegaron los padres de Miura, llamándola por teléfono para que salga a la puerta. Mi hermana había subido a su habitación con la excusa de que 'tenía cosas que hacer' así que me quede a solas con nuestra invitada mirando algo de televisión y hablando ocasionalmente, con cierta timidez cabe decir.

Antes de salir por la puerta me encaró por unos instantes, levantando su mano derecha llevándola hacia su brazo izquierdo como tratando de abrazarse así misma.

Su sonrisa lucía algo melancólica y su mirada daba la misma impresión.

 _Por alguna razón tengo la sensación de un déja v_ _u al verla así._

"Muchas gracias, de verdad lamento... todo esto" Dijo mirando a un lado, realmente no entiendo por qué pero daba la impresión de que realmente se sentía mal al respecto.

"No es nada, fue mi culpa... espero... que te mejores pronto." Vaya que decir este tipo de cosas no me sienta bien.

Ella entonces se acerca un par de pasos hacia mi, quedando muy cerca su rostro del mío. Por un minúsculo instante mi cuerpo reacciona retrocediendo casi imperceptiblemente. Como si ella se percatara de esto, su cuerpo para en su trayecto. Ella después trata de esbozar una sonrisa... aunque lo hace como si tuviese cierta dificultad.

"...Te veré mañana, ¿Si?" Dijo con cierta dulzura, girando hacia la puerta, abriéndola tras esto.

"...Si ...mañana" Respondí con un tono muy bajo, casi sin darme cuenta.

Tras esto ella se encontró con sus padres, los cuales la ayudaron a caminar y pusieron su bicicleta en la parte trasera de su auto para irse, no sin antes agradecerme por haber ayudado a su hija y despedirse.

 _Miura... ¿Por qué estar cerca de esta mujer se siente tan bien... y sin embargo, tan fuera de lugar?_

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontraba en clases nuevamente.

Todo parecía normal, nuestra maestra llegó y me resondró como era de costumbre ya que para variar llegué tarde. _Diablos esta mujer necesita amor en su vida urgentemente, si eso llegara a pasarle ella estaría tan feliz y distraida que simplemente pasaría por alto mis tardanzas. Estoy seguro de ello._

Por otro lado... en el grupo de Miura todo lucía normal, salvo por un par de cosas. _Si, no pude evitar ponerme a observarle después de lo de ayer_.

Ella de tanto en tanto mostraba su actitud 'tsunderesca' cuando las cosas no iban de la forma en que ella quería, mientras que Ebina, Tobe y otros simplemente trataban de excusarse, casi pidiéndole disculpas. Pero... curiosamente hubo un detalle que captaba mi atención. Y es que el amigo de todos y todas; en otras palabras Hayama, era casi ignorado por ella, como si Miura hubiera adquirido una inmunidad o impermeabilidad a sus 'encantos'.

¿Siempre fue así? Extraño... podría haber jurado que la mujer se moría por el. Quizás sea solo mi mente jugándome un truco, pero esa memoria se siente tan... vívida.

Entonces la mirada de aquella mujer se encuentra con la mía...

Inmediatamente me hice el dormido antes de poder ver cualquier reacción suya. _Eso estuvo muy cerca..._

Tendré que seguir con este juego hasta que su nivel de alerta baje. _Supongo que así se debe sentir Snake cuando lo descubren._ [4]

...

¿Ya pasó? No siento que alguien me esté observando.

Supongo que ya puedo dejar de actuar.

Levanto la cabeza ligeramente, sobando los ojos para dar la impresión de que en verdad tengo o tenía sueño pero entonces...

¿Pero... que diablos?

"Hola..." Dijo en un tono muy dulce con una sonrisa risueña.

Incrédulo voltee a mirar hacia donde estaba enfocando mi visión antes de jugar al dormido.

"Estoy aquí." Soltó una pequeña risa.

 _Estos nervios..._

No es que tenga miedo... es solo que no sé como reaccionar con ella.

"Hey..." Saludé de forma simple, en lo que ella tomaba asiento adelante, sabe Dios a donde habrá ido aquel que se sentaba ahí.

Es extraño, no pensé que fuera a recuperarse tan rápido de su lesión... digo, no parece que haya tenido dificultad en llegar hasta aquí.

"...Veo que ya estás mejor" Expresé mi deducción.

"Ja ja, pues si, tuve un buen enfermero" Bromeo sonriendo, en lo que se sentaba delante mío. Quien sabe a donde habrá ido el legítimo dueño del sitio.

...

Raro.

Normalmente las charlas sin sentido, de esas en las que uno habla por hablar, no llaman mi atención. Es lo mismo que decir nada solo que haces un esfuerzo innecesario e incómodo. Pero por alguna razón...

Con ella esta regla no aplica.

Quiero escucharla... quiero continuar la conversación así solo sea por el mero hecho de hablar.

"Ya veo..."

Sin embargo las cosas son como son. No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, no sé como seguir el juego.

"Hmmm... hablando de eso, no te he agradecido apropiadamente hasta ahora, ¿No?" Al parecer ella no está dispuesta a dejar la conversación caer por su propio peso. Ella entonces se rascó la mejilla, con una sonrisa risueña.

 _No hay nada que agradecer, basta con tu sonrisa..._

... Diablos, a este paso caeré como un pelele ante sus encantos.

"No, no pasa nada. Yo tuve la culpa, no es necesario que hagas nada" Ella se sorprende ligeramente, sus ojos y su expresión muestran algo de decepción ahora.

Sin embargo, esto cambia casi de inmediato.

"... Bien, pero entonces haré algo porque así lo quiero." Esta vez muestra un toque de esa agresividad que normalmente la caracteriza, esto sin dejar su actitud amistosa y su sonrisa cautivadora.

La verdad normalmente respondería que no o me haría el tonto al respecto, pero tengo curiosidad...

"No hagas planes en estos días, ¿Si?" Dijo finalmente levantándose del asiento, movimiento que terminó acercándola a mi por un instante, embriagándome con su aroma.

"... L-lo intentaré" A quien engaño, no tengo planes ni tendré planes durante lo que quede de secundaria. Salvo por el club al que me metieron a la fuerza no tengo nada que hacer, y ella también está ahí así que no habrá excusa que valga...

* * *

Horas más tarde me disponía a arreglar mis cosas para dirigirme al club...

Todo normal excepto que... extrañamente me quedé por unos instantes afuera de la clase, con la mente en blanco.

No pregunten por qué. Es como si me hubiese dispuesto a esperar algo.

 _¿A Miura?_

No sabría decirlo. Soy consciente de que su compañía realmente... no me desagrada (Esta bien,esta bien, me agrada. ¿Satisfechos?), pero no creo que se trate de eso... algo me hace pensar que no.

"¡Hikio!"

 _Hablando de la reina de mis pensamientos... digo de Roma. Carajo._

"Sé que Yukinoshita se lo tomará a mal, pero dile que solo será unos minutos, ¿Si? No demoraré mucho" No esperó mi respuesta. Simplemente salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

Bueno, parece que tendré que entretenerme un rato a solas con la Führer del hielo.

...

Instantes después ya estaba pasando por la entrada del club...

"Buenas tardes Hikigaya-kun"

Raro.

Al parecer nuevamente me dio una laguna mental pero durante el espacio de tiempo que me tomó llegar del otro lado hasta aquí.

Bueno, al menos no fue tanto tiempo como las otras veces, ¿No? Estoy mejorando... ¿Verdad?... Okay, quizás no.

Hablando de ello, aun no tomé una consulta con el neurólogo. No sé que rayos me pasa, últimamente ando muy descuidado.

"...Cualquiera creería que un alumno de esta institución al menos tendría la suficiente educación como para saludar apropiadamente al entrar."

Uh...

Al parecer pasé mucho tiempo monologando internamente y no le devolví el saludo.

Aclaré mi voz entonces para responderle. "Buenas tardes."

Ella posó un dedo en su mejilla delicadamente a manera de pensar. "Aunque pensándolo bien, en este caso tomar de ejemplo a un estudiante es una exageración. Sería más apropiado una comparación con un espécimen no humano... como un loro que solo repite lo que escucha." Su tono es una mezcla extraña de entre serio y burlesco. Algo que solo una persona como Yukinoshita podría hacer.

 _Interesante... pero no te seguiré el juego. Retirarse no es de cobardes, es pura estrategia._

Le miro levantando una ceja en lo que me siento.

Dándose cuenta de que no caeré en el intercambio se decide a cambiar al otro tema de interés.

"¿Y donde se encuentra Miura-san?"

"Tuvo algo que hacer... dijo que ya vendría" Respondí a secas.

"... Era de esperarse de aquella persona" Dijo con cierto toque de molestia en lo que redirigía su concentración hacia su lectura.

Segundos después, se oyen toques desde la entrada del salón. Seguramente se trata de la susodicha.

"Pase" Yukinoshita dio la señal de permiso en lo que la persona en cuestión entraba...

Esto es raro... Nuevamente esa sensación de que algo no encaja invade mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, no se puede negar la realidad.

"¿Yukinoshita-senpai... este es el club de servicio?" Pregunto una chica, aparentemente un año menor que nosotros, de cabellos castaños y ojos de casi el mismo tono.

"¡Si!" Se pudo oír desde atrás de ella. Aparentemente Miura ya había vuelto.

"Así es, ¿Que circunstancia te trae por aquí?" Continuó la presidenta.

 _Por qué tengo esta sensación... de que la conozco de algún lado._

"Bueno... la verdad quería un poco de ayuda..." La chica jugaba con sus dedos en lo que Miura se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo. "Y esto... quiero aprender a hacer chocolates para San Valentín."

 _¿San Valentín?_

Una imagen mental súbitamente se apodera de mi mente en aquel instante...

 _...¿Que diablos?_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **[1]** Pato Lucas - El Hechicero.

 **[2]** Cartas Mágicas: Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **[3]** Hajime no Ippo - Espiritú de Lucha (Nombre que le dieron en Latinoamérica)

 **[4]** Referencia a Metal Gear Solid.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hmmm trataré de ser conciso a fin de no extenderme demasiado:

\- Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo en publicar este tercer capítulo, entre mis deberes y otras situaciones quedé sin tiempo para escribir y estaba avanzando pero de a pocos. De antemano gracias por su interés en este fic, significa mucho.

\- Trataré de no recortar frases en adelante a fin de permitir una mejor comprensión por parte de los lectores, gracias por la recomendación.

\- En cuanto a lo Hachiman x Yumiko, no es la única pareja que me agrada pero me resulta interesante su contraste de personalidades por muy entrado en crack que sea en realidad la pareja xD.

En cuanto a lo que viene, puedo afirmar que las cosas se van a poner... extrañas xD.

 **(Si, aún más).**

Sin más que decir, me despido. Agradezco de antemano sus reviews, likes y follows. Cualquier duda o recomendación que tengan, no duden en escribirla, eso me ayuda bastante a mejorar. ¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo *4: - ...Salgamos de aquí / No lo dejarás solo... ¿Verdad?]**_

* * *

 _Dicen que al final, la vida no es más que un cúmulo de experiencias. Buenas, malas, feas o dolorosas. No importa como uno las vea, sin embargo, todas estas deben o deberían tener algo en común... un sentido, un fin._

 _De no ser así la mera existencia de uno sería insignificante, ¿No? Al menos lo es más de lo que uno está tentado a pensar... al ver como no llegamos a ser ni un grano de arena en este universo ya sea finito o infinito._

 _Ante tal conclusión... caben algunas preguntas._

 _..._

 _¿Que pasaría si yo, o una persona cualquiera fuese borrado de la existencia sin dejar rastro? ¿Habría diferencia alguna?_

 _¿Si yo cambiase o de plano dejase de existir, esto ocasionaría algún cambio en mi entorno?_

 _Curiosamente, lejos de buscar respuestas anteponiendo criterios y puntos de vista filosóficos de genios de la antigüedad a veces solo hay que mirar en las cosas simples de la vida... algo como... los videojuegos._

 _Y es que hay una frase que no puedo olvidar y creo que nunca podré hacerlo._

 _'El hombre adecuado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiar el rumbo del mundo"_

 _Lástima que nadie pueda hacer que ese rumbo desemboque en un Half-Life 3_

 _..._

* * *

"¿...Y bien?"

Bueno... por alguna razón esperaba que estos chocolates fueran a tener un sabor capaz de ahuyentar a aves de carroña... pero al parecer Isshiki no es tan mala en esto.

"Como es de esperarse, hay campo para mejora" Dijo Yukinoshita seriamente. Bueno... si bien es cierto, creo que tú lo llevarías a extremos.

"Creo que con hacerle algunos cambios a la receta saldría mejor, pero... me parece que están decentes" Miura criticó algo indecisa. Diría que también es un poco condescendiente, los resultados están pasables simplemente.

Entonces Isshiki fija su mirada en mí.

Hora de usar mi cruel sinceridad. No esta bien fomentar la mediocridad en una kouhai.

"Le pongo un 6" Dije a secas. Al menos es comestible.

Isshiki entonces mira hacia abajo decepcionada.

"Entonces no son lo suficientemente buenas como para Hayato-senpai"

Ah... de eso se trataba. Bueno debí imaginarlo cuando dijo que era para San Valentín.

Le diré algo que le animará un poco... al menos eso creo.

"Eh, escucha en tanto le hayas puesto empeñ-" Iba a continuar pero me veo interrumpido

"Si Hayato ve que te esforzaste en hacerlos, no los rechazará" Dijo Miura con una sonrisa casi maternal dirigida a la muchacha. "No piensas lo mismo, ¿Hikio?" Giró a verme por un instante.

...

 _¿Esta mujer lee mentes?_

Me quedo un poco idiotizado ante lo ocurrido, perdiéndome en los ojos de Miura por un instante.

 _~Porque me quedo mudo... perdido en tu mirada...~_

Aclaro mi garganta, casi atragantándome de solo pensar en esa canción. ¿Que diablos me pasa? Siento que arroje mi virilidad por el desagüe al tararear mentalmente esa estrofa.

"Eh si, eso era lo que iba a decir. Creo que al final lo que importará es saber que le pusiste empeño al hacerlos" Dije reaccionando de mi trance.

Miura sonríe satisfecha al escuchar mi respuesta. Por otra parte Yukinoshita e Isshiki me miran con cierta incredulidad. Sobretodo la segunda.

"¿En verdad ustedes piensan así?" Preguntó la presidenta del club refiriéndose a aquellos machos lomo plateado que se respetan. Como su servidor, claro está. "Supongo que tiene algo de lógica" Dijo, sin embargo, no se mostraba del todo convencida.

"...Hmmm, supongo que solo queda intentarlo. Seguiré practicando de todos modos." Isshiki parecía dudar, pero al menos le dará un intento, por lo visto.

Pero ya... siendo sinceros. Eso que dije puede aplicar a muchos chicos... sin embargo, Hayama es un caso aparte. Si hay algo que se puede apreciar en su forma de actuar es que finge. El hace todo por quedar bien con los demás, su imagen lo representa todo para el...y siendo esto así... esto solo acabará de una forma.

"Pero... si piensas usar esos chocolates como una forma de confesión, te aconsejo que lo pienses dos veces" Digo con cierta seriedad.

Mejor advertirle ahora que verla llorando después.

"¿Eh? Lo siento... senpai" No sabe mi nombre, ni mucho menos mi apellido... eso se nota "Agradezco que hayas tenido la audacia de intentar disuadirme y convencerme de enamorarme de ti, sin embargo, mis sentimientos son firmes y sinceros, y disculpa pero no eres mi tipo. Suerte para la próxima." Finalizó haciendo una venia.

La sala se torna silenciosa un momento y puedo captar la mirada casi asqueada de Yukinoshita fijándose en mi con el rabillo del ojo. _Oye... si eres consciente de que yo no tengo nada que ver con que lo que haya dicho ella sea una reverenda estupidez, ¿Verdad?._

 _...Mocosa ridícula._

Se lo pondré así.

"Mira si quieres aventarte al vacío, adelante. Yo lo decía por la forma de comportarse de Hayama, no porque quiera algo contigo. No eres mi tipo... en realidad apenas te conozco, pero siento que serías una molestia entre las nalgas." _Algo así como una estaca clavada en el culo_.

"¿Su... forma de comportarse?" Pregunta la kouhai, tornándose más a la defensiva al darse cuenta del resto de lo que le dije.

"Es falsa..." Yukinoshita interviene. Al parecer ella lo conoce. "No hace falta conocerlo demasiado bien para darse cuenta de ello". Hmm... buen punto.

Miro hacia a Miura buscando alguna reacción. Ella ni siquiera parece tener intención de negarlo, pese a formar parte del mismo círculo de 'amigos' (...Suponiendo que se le pueda llamar así). Fue entonces que ella suspiró y se dignó a hablar al respecto.

"Siéndote honesta... no lo haría." Pese a sonar sincera, Isshiki muestra un cierto grado de desconfianza y molestia hacia ella.

Entonces Miura vuelve a hablar.

"No me lo tomes a mal..." Dijo negando con las manos y cabeza "Yo... quiero a alguien más" Dijo evitando nuestras miradas de una forma casi juguetona. "Además Hayato es... como explicarlo... Digamos que no todo lo que brilla es oro"

De hecho eso lo resume bastante bien. _ESPERA! ¿Quiere a alguien?_

Siento dos sensaciones sumamente contradictorias... una de potente adrenalina y otra de como si me hubiesen perforado el tórax con el guantelete del infinito. No sé si sentirme feliz o inmensamente desgraciado.

Isshiki infla las mejillas, pareciera una pequeña niña a punto de hacer un puchero.

Por alguna razón ese gesto me hace recordar a alguien... o al menos me da la sensación de que estoy al borde de recordar a una persona, pero finalmente no puedo. _Raro_.

"De cualquier modo, tu petición fue cumplida. Espero que estés satisfecha, a partir de ahora serás capaz de continuar con tu objetivo por cuenta propia" Yukinoshita ya quería deshacerse de ella, al parecer. _Bueno... no la culpo._

"...Supongo que sí, gracias." Isshiki no parecía muy agradecida o convencida que digamos. Ciertamente estaba cabizbaja, pero bueno, mejor decepcionarse ahora a que se haga mayores ilusiones después.

Hacerse ilusiones con alguien de por si no es muy buena idea... pero hacerse ilusiones con alguien cuya persona es una ilusión de por sí... eso seguramente resultaría en una decepción que raye en lo brutal y catastrófico, de una forma más que garantizada. De cualquier modo no es culpa de Isshiki, supongo que cualquiera se enamoraría de una persona así, si no ve a través de ese tipo de fachada.

En cierto modo... me atrevería a decir que cualquier mujer que busque algo con Hayama está destinada al fracaso.

Pero bueno. Allá ella si quiere hacernos caso o no.

Tras haberse retirado Isshiki, los tres suspiramos de alivio. El estrés que provoca lidiar con esa niña raya en lo absurdo.

"A todo esto... solo por curiosidad, Miura-san. ¿Lo que mencionaste es cierto?"

Mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte.

 _¿Se referirá a 'eso'?_

Comienzo a temblar ante la respuesta.

"¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?" Miura al parecer no capta la pregunta.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco pero tenía entendido que tu estabas enamorada de Hayama-san..."

 _Di que si, di que lo dijiste de verdad._

 _"_ Ohhhh... ¿Tu también estás celosa, _Yukinoshita-saaaan_?~" Miura pone una mirada pícara.

Me siento como si estuviera viendo la pelea de Goku vs Jiren y me la hubieran cortado en la mejor parte.

 _Quiero escuchar su respuesta, maldición._

Yukinoshita pone una mirada más fría que culo de pingüino por la insinuación.

"Ni pensarlo." Lo dice tan a secas y sin temor a equivocarse que fue como decirlo de esta forma: _'Preferiría cortarme las tetas. Si las tuviera, claro'_

Trato de no soltar una risa estúpida ante ese pensamiento.

"Bueno... para satisfacer tu curiosidad, si. Lo que dije es cierto, no le mentí a Iroha."

Eso encaja con la forma en la que ella se ha estado comportando últimamente. Pero... ¿Cómo? Uno no deja de gustar de alguien de la noche a la mañana.

 _Sigo cuestionándome si lo que dice es cierto... pero algo me hace pensar que debo confiar en lo que dice._

* * *

...Minutos después me encuentro afuera de la escuela, estaba a punto de montarme en mi bicicleta cuando de pronto siento unos ladridos.

"Oh... me seguiste hasta aquí" Pude escuchar de parte de aquella voz, a la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando.

"Disculpa, supongo que fui algo descuidada... bueno muy descuidada. Te llevaré a casa ¿Vale? Supongo que debes tener sed y hambre después de venir hasta aquí"

Extraño, y bastante irresponsable si me lo preguntan. Está bien que el pequeño animal sea tan fiel como Hachiko pero no es buena idea dejar al pobre animal solo. [1]

La curiosidad me gana y termino por hablarle.

"Hey... ¿Ese es tu perro? No deberías dejar que te siga hasta aquí, tu casa queda algo lejos para él, si mal no recuerdo" Traté de sonar lo menos agresivo posible. La verdad ella misma debería saber esto, me extraña que deje que algo así ocurra.

"¿Hmmm?" Por un momento pensé que mi llamada de atención despertaría su instinto asesino. "La verdad... no es mi perro. Solo lo he estado cuidando." Dijo ella en lo que acariciaba al animal cariñosamente. "Intenté llevarlo a mi casa pero... no parece querer dejar de esperar a su dueña" Dijo esto último con cierto aire de tristeza.

"¿Murió?" Pregunté, refiriéndome a la dueña legítima del perro. Al instante me doy cuenta de que la forma de hacer dicha pregunta fue muy cruda.

 _Pero también me doy cuenta de que hay algo más... algo que no encaja en todo esto._

"No... no exactamente." Miura pone una cara aun más decaída al escuchar dicha pregunta.

"...Lo lamento." Dije tratando de apartarme del tema.

"No tienes por qué." Ella puso entonces al perro en la canasta de su bicicleta con delicadeza, tratando de levantar sus propios ánimos con una ligera sonrisa. "Pero... si en verdad te sientes mal al respecto, me puedes acompañar." Ofreció Miura juguetonamente.

...Bueno... en realidad no tenía nada que hacer de cualquier modo.

 _Pero no logro dejar de tener esta sensación..._

* * *

Tras recorrer unas cuantas cuadras llegamos al lugar. Era una casa relativamente pequeña, sin embargo con el suficiente espacio como para que el perro tuviese una casa propia que lo protegiese de las precipitaciones.

Pero había algo más.

Esta casa estaba abandonada. Y uno lo podía notar por el estado en que estaba. La pintura se desprendía de las paredes, el brillo de las puertas y de las ventanas era inexistente, por no decir que todo estaba sucio y roído. Todo esto sin mencionar que lo poco que se podía observar del interior se veía prácticamente fúnebre.

Con el tiempo este lugar seguramente terminaría por convertirse en la fuente de todo tipo de leyendas urbanas. Algo previsible.

Mientras que yo me quedé contemplando el lugar, Miura abría su mochila, sacando alimento para el can y agua embotellada; distribuyendo estos en los pocillos destinados a la alimentación del animal.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta del nombre del perro, que estaba marcado en uno de sus platos.

 _Sabure._

Un recuerdo trata de asomarse en mi cabeza, pero de forma frustrante se pierde.

"En realidad es por esto que he estado llegando tarde al club. Normalmente ni siquiera estaría usando bicicleta para ir y regresar de clases, solía comprar la comida en una tienda cercana a Sobu justo antes de ir al club... pero supongo que con Doña Yukinoshita no se puede hacer mucho" Comentó ella, en lo que observaba como el animal se alimentaba con satisfacción. "Buen chico..." Dijo acariciando al animal mientras este le contestaba lamiendo su mano y moviendo la cola.

 _De pronto siento un sonido suave proveniente de adentro de aquella casa._

Era agudo... pero casi imposible de identificar. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que fue algo como una mujer murmurando.

Al regresar mi mirada hacia Miura, ella se muestra estupefacta aunque esto solo dura unos instantes.

"Se hace tarde... es mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas" Dijo ella. "No te preocupes por él, estará bien. Le encargué a alguien que lo revise en las noches..." Dijo refiriéndose al pequeño animal.

Quizá solo sea yo, pero ella estaba muy tranquila hasta ahora... ¿Será que la temática fantasmagórica no es precisamente su fuerte? Bueno, alguna debilidad debía tener.

.

.

.

Al final, terminé por dejarla en la puerta de su hogar. Ella se despidió de mi, diciendo que ya me llamaría para compensarme lo del otro día.

Parece ser que en verdad lo está diciendo en serio. En fin, si hay comida gratis de por medio, yo estoy dentro.

 _Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me sienta atraído por ella ¿Okay?_

Aunque siendo honesto... no lo entiendo. Siento que normalmente yo no me vería atraído por alguien como ella por mucho atractivo que tuviese. No, teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes al menos. ¿Será porque tenía un concepto equivocado de ella?

...Supongo que al final solo sé que nada sé.

Espero al menos que, de llamarme, mi teléfono no vuelva a fallar como la otra vez.

* * *

Llego a casa y nuevamente siento ese... ¿Cómo llamarlo? Digamos que es una especie de salto temporal. Afortunadamente no me perdí más que el trayecto a casa. No obstante debo hacerme revisar la cabeza cuanto antes, ya estoy siendo negligente con esto.

Al abrir la puerta alcanzo a percatarme que todo está apagado.

"...Ya llegué" Dije sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Meh... no es como si esto nunca pasará.

Pero entonces vi algo. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida.

Mientras más me acercaba, más podía escuchar un tarareo. Komachi probablemente se puso sus audífonos y se quedó así. No es común que ocurra, pero pasa. Por otra parte... parece que no hay señales de que Kamakura este cerca, ¿A donde habrá ido ese gato?

Entré a la cocina y Komachi se encontraba sentada, dando la espalda hacia el lado de donde yo provenía.

Entre el tarareo y el constante sonido de como algo rasgaba la mesa comienzo a sentirme algo perturbado. ¿Por qué diablos esta niña dejo todo apagado, salvo este lugar? ¿Me querrá jugar una broma?

Al acercarme más me doy cuenta de que ella está manipulando un lápiz a un ritmo constante, en lo que tarareaba una canción que ya casi podía identificar.

 _¿Dibujando o escribiendo? Quien sabe... pero esa canción... si la conozco._

 _Pero esta mocosa... que manera más tétrica de entonarla_. _Me pone los pelos de punta_.

"... _Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver...~_ " [2] Repitió ella la última parte de la canción casi susurrándola, en lo que paraba lo que estaba haciendo.

Me estaba decidiendo a darle un pequeño susto desde la espalda, cuando de pronto un fuerte quejido gutural de gato proviene desde mi espalda haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio debido al sobresalto que me ocasionó. ¿Que diablos le ocurre a Kamakura?

Este salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin más.

"Ohhh... Onii-chan, eras tú" Dijo sin siquiera voltear, en lo que organizaba los papeles que tenía y se quitaba sus audífonos.

"¿Qué, esperabas a alguien más?" Ve a armarle esta escena tétrica a alguien más, hermanita. Seré solitario, pero con los huevos bien puestos.

"No realmente" Nuevamente replicó sin siquiera dignarse a voltear, contemplando su 'obra' sea lo que sea.

"Prende las luces... entre tus tarareos y la ambientación podrían armar una buena escena de terror" Le dije.

"Oh... lo siento." Se disculpó, finalmente volteando. Su sonrisa lucía tranquila, aunque se veía cansada.

"¿...Que estabas haciendo?" Pregunté por mera curiosidad

"...Dibujar" Respondió ella, sacándome la lengua.

¿Hmmmm?

En todo lo que llevo de conocerla ella no recuerdo haberla visto así, no en este tipo de circunstancias al menos. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Qué estaba dibujando?

"Y no me preguntes qué porque... ¡Eso seguramente te costarían Komachi-points!" Dijo juguetonamente.

...

Aquí hay algo raro... normalmente ella diría lo opuesto. Conozco a mi hermana. En esta parte ella me diría algo como '¿No vas a preguntar qué?' Y yo diría algo como 'La verdad, no' para molestarla.

 _¿Qué está ocultando?_

 _Conociendo a mi hermana... algo no está bien._

 _Sé que quizás lo estoy llevando a un nivel demasiado paranoico, pero... ¿Debería preocuparme? Quizás sea solo psicología inversa para 'innovar', al fin y al cabo._

Tengo las siguientes opciones...

 ** _a) Jugar a la psicología inversa y preguntarle de todos modos._**

 ** _b) Quitarle los papeles._**

 ** _[...c) Dejar esto de lado e irme a revisar si realmente el perro está bien... nadie podría dejar a ese pobre animal solo, ¿Verdad?..._**

 ** _d) ..._**

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Por qué pensé eso último del perro?_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **[1]** Perro japonés de raza akita, recordado por su lealtad a su amo. Tiene su propia película, vayan a verla, se las recomiendo.

 **[2]** Canción: Kyou no Hi wa Sayounara. Si vieron Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 o 2.22, es la canción de cuando el Eva 01 destruye al Eva 03. En realidad es una canción bastante bonita pero usada en una escena de tragedia. Sin embargo, además de esto, creo que los estudiantes japoneses la usan normalmente en sus graduaciones, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hmmmm bueno... comencemos.

\- Si y no. Agregué a Iroha pero... no tengo contemplado darle demasiada relevancia, al menos no por el momento. Lo lamento.

\- Sobre los gustos por las parejas... eso es relativo. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, y ciertamente muchas historias y las parejas en estas dependen de como el autor las maneje, si Hachiman terminará por estar con Yumiko pues... ¿Quien sabe? xD. Pero mejor no tratar de imponer criterios, cada quien con lo suyo. Al final cada cosa tendrá su lógica, eso si lo puedo prometer.

\- Sobre las siglas. Por ahí alguien en los comentarios ya dio luces de lo que podrían significar. Aún no las revelaré ya que eso es un potencial spoiler... al menos en cierto modo.

Y bueno... sobre el capítulo, ya más o menos las cosas están tomando el rumbo que quiero. Aconsejo revisar cada detalle si quieren darse cuenta de lo que realmente esta ocurriendo en el trasfondo. Y pues si no, igual eventualmente ya lo sabrán si siguen la historia, ja.

 _¿Que hará Hachiman en esta ocasión? Esta vez al contrario que la otra, el no ha tomado una decisión por si mismo, aún._

Como siempre, agradezco de corazón sus likes, follows, reviews y recomendaciones. Nadie es perfecto, por ende las críticas son una forma de progresar, así que adelante si tienen algo que decir xD.

Les he hablado (o escrito) yo, que no soy Dross pero les deseo buenas noches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo *5: _# La curiosidad mató al gato... Onii-chan #_**

* * *

...

 _A veces... y solo a veces, tengo el impulso de hacer algo bueno por otros..._

 _Muy sin embargo, entre esas pocas veces, son aun más reducidas aquellas ocasiones en las que suprimo esos impulsos por una tremenda sensación de una suerte de miedo irracional._

 _¿Miedo a qué? Se preguntarán. No lo sé... y honestamente en esas peculiares ocasiones nunca me lo puse analizar a fondo. ¿Por qué debería temerle a algo así? Quizás por sea miedo al hecho de que otros se aprovechen de mi guardia baja, quizás miedo a relacionarme con otras personas, o simplemente solo me da miedo a arriesgar algo al intentarlo._

 _Como ya dije antes, no lo sé. Es algo que simplemente me ocurre y ya._

 _...Sin embargo nunca he tenido esa sensación tan fuerte como la experimento ahora._

* * *

Observo casi inquisitivamente a mi hermana pero ella solo muestra una sonrisa tranquila e inclina su rostro hacia un lado.

No comprendo... ¿Por qué vendría a mi mente algo así? Dudo que Miura me haya mentido respecto a aquel perro, sería poco consecuente pensar que Miura lo dejó a su suerte teniendo en cuenta el accionar de ella respecto al asunto.

Como sea... ella no me ha dado razones para desconfiar de su palabra, al menos no aún. Ese pensamiento ha de haber sido producto del azar. _A veces pasa, ¿No?_

Volviendo al asunto de mi hermana... creo que ya se que hacer.

"Eh... como digas" Fingí no darle atención al asunto. Si las cosas van como deben, ella terminará restregando en mi cara de que se trata su pequeño proyecto por cuenta propia.

.

.

.

 _¿Nada?_

Para cuando me doy cuenta la niña descarta el tema y abre un folder, aparentemente para archivar los papeles en los que trabajaba.

Okay, algo claramente anda mal... no me dejas opción, hermanita.

...

Fue entonces que de la forma más ágil que pude forcejee los papeles de sus manos.

"¡Hey espera! Aún no están-"

Al quitarle estos de sus manos varios otros se cayeron al suelo.

"...Terminados" Dijo ella claramente con decepción.

Bueno... obviamente eso no salió como lo planeé.

...

Revisando entonces me doy cuenta de qué se trata...

Es un poco de todo... escritos, dibujos.

...¿Esta niña quiere ser mangaka o novelista?

Viendo mi cara la niña se da cuenta de que no entiendo de que va todo esto.

"Es una historia, solo que quise dibujar algunas partes." Mencionó en lo que se disponía a recoger todo. No parecía muy... contenta que digamos, con lo que hice...

Bien, bien... pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

"¿De que trata?" Pregunté, a manera de disculpa. Si, tomarle interés a sus situaciones personales a veces suele alegrarla un poco, así que en cierto modo es una disculpa.

"De muchas cosas"

...

Levanto una ceja y pongo una de 'No me digas'.

"Bien, si tanto quieres saber..." Raro... no sé si decir si la niña me ha hecho caer en su juego o si de verdad no quería compartir esto.

"Es una historia de dos amigas que se querían mucho entre sí..."

"Bastante revelador, hermana" Sigo con mi ceja levantada. _¿Tanta vergüenza te da lo que hiciste? He leído cosas dignas de ser llamadas blasfemias en contra de la literatura o contenido nocivo capaz fulminar tanto la visión como el espíritu de un hombre, esto no puede ser peor._

"Deja que termine" _Dudo que hayas querido continuar después de eso pero bueno._

Entonces ella se pone a dudar... como si estuviera decidiendo que debería contarme y que no.

"Ya, lo pondré así... ellas viven sus vidas tranquilas con el resto de sus amigos hasta que una de ellas conoce a alguien muy extraño..." Vuelve a pausar mirando hacia el techo, como repasando los 'hechos'.

"Tras conocerlo un poco más se vuelve amiga suya, y se da cuenta de que él tiene varias habilidades raras, como saber que va a pasar antes de tiempo, parar el tiempo... y otras cosas"

Hmmmm... no, creo que la niña no lo plagio... no del todo.

"Pero aún con todos esos poderes ella se da cuenta de que en el fondo, él se sentía muy triste, como si hubiese perdido algo importante."

"...Ajá" Le digo como diciendo que continúe.

"...Y ahí lo dejo."

 _¿Eh?_

"Ay onii-chan, no querrás que nuestros lectores se spoileen ¿O sí?"

Esta mocosa... quien te crees rompiendo la cuarta pared, ¿Deadpool? Bueno en nuestro caso sería quinta ya que esta es la realidad, pero para ello tendría que haber otra realidad ahí afuera y... bla bla bla, me estoy saliendo del tema.

"... ¿Es en serio?" Pregunto, aunque creo conocer su respuesta.

"Te dije que no lo había terminado, ¿Verdad?" Sacó su lengua e hizo un gesto con su mano, en lo que terminaba de guardar sus papeles en el folder que tenía.

"Si pero, por lo que veo ni siquiera has escrito un clímax" Respondí aclarando el asunto.

"Oh... _¿En verdad quieres saber que pasó, después?_ " Querrás decir 'que pasa después' y si... admito hasta cierto punto que tus trucos baratos para llamar mi atención funcionaron.

Entonces ella se acerca a mi oído, como tratando de contarme un secreto.

...

* * *

La luz del día se abre paso hacia mis párpados, como pidiendo que estos se abran. Claramente era el amanecer de un nuevo día.

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Como llegué aquí? Se acabó, definitivamente debo dejar de beber._

 _..._

Salvo por un detalle... esa última frase está absolutamente mal.

Yo no bebo, ni siquiera tengo edad para hacerlo y mucho menos el interés para inmiscuirme en un problema de ese calibre.

¿Que carajos habré estado soñando para haber dicho eso?

 _¿A todo esto, que estaba haciendo ayer?_

Oh no... pasó de nuevo.

De nuevo mi mente dio otro salto temporal... un eufemismo para la verdad, que es decir que estoy teniendo lagunas mentales.

Al demonio... ya no puedo fiarme de nada en esta situación, iré al médico...

.

.

.

"Nada"

 _¿Pero...?_

"Le digo que no tiene nada, ¿Está usted seguro de lo que me menciona, joven? Hemos verificado los exámenes dos veces y ninguno de estos presenta anormalidades en los órganos que, se supone, deberían estar afectados." Aclaró dejando las pruebas a un lado.

"Pero... ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser posible" Bueno, al menos no es cáncer, pero no deja de ser desconcertante.

El doctor suspira y reclina su rostro sobre uno de sus puños, con el codo apoyado en su mesa.

Es evidente que se muestra escéptico ante lo que le digo.

"Escucha... tómate un día o dos de la escuela, quizás solo sea el estrés o algo relativo al cansancio. Diviértete un rato, relájate. Dudo que esto pase... pero, si la situación no cambia, quizás deberías considerar tomar una consulta con un psiquiatra" Decía mientras se ponía a elaborar un permiso para mi escuela.

Bueno... si el especialista lo dice...

Y si los exámenes respaldan su palabra... no puedo decir nada al respecto.

...

Tras retirarme del consultorio un mensaje llega a mi teléfono.

/ Hey, ¿Estás bien? No te he visto hoy - Yumiko /

Vaya... bueno al menos a alguien le preocupa la alma de este pobre diablo.

¿Qué le respondo?... Hmmm ya sé.

/ No es nada, solo tuve que ir al médico. Según lo que me dice estoy bien - Hachiman /

/ Según... ¿Lo que te dice? - Yumiko /

/ Básicamente me dijo que solo debo tomarme un descanso un par de días, no es nada de importancia - Hachiman /

Mejor no mencionarle la parte en la que prácticamente dejo abierta la posibilidad de que yo estuviera demente.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que ella vuelva a contestar.

/ Supongo que queda descartado salir hoy, entonces... - Yumiko /

¿Eh? ¿Quería invitarme a salir hoy?

/ Bueno... en realidad dijo que debería divertirme - Hachiman /

Nuevamente pasan unos segundos.

/ Debo tomar eso como un sí? - Yumiko /

.

.

.

Intento teclear que si pero mis manos prácticamente se traban de los nervios.

Todas las implicaciones pasan por mi mente en esos segundos.

Dudo que quiera salir a solas, _¿O sí?_

 _¿Será a un lugar con mucha gente?_

 _¿Costará mucho?_

 _¿Creerá que soy su amigo gay o algo así?_

 _¿Y si trae a Hayama y los demás?_

 _¿Y alguien termina spoileándome Infinity War?_

 _Mierda, cada pensamiento es más incómodo y jodido que el anterior._

Entonces llega otro mensaje

/ Seremos solo los dos, no te preocupes, corre por mi cuenta - Yumiko /

Eso... es considerablemente empático de su parte, pero solo responde 2 de 5 preguntas...

/ Creo que estaría bien - Hachiman /

No creo que haya podido decirle que no, de todos modos...

* * *

Fui entonces a mi casa a arreglarme, habíamos quedado en que la esperaría afuera de la escuela. Olvidé decirle que me justifique con Freezer, digo Yukinoshita; pero supongo que lo tiene cubierto, obviamente yo no iría al club hoy.

"¿Komachi, hay algo para comer en la refrigeradora?" Pregunté levantando mi voz, como para que ella pudiese escucharme desde cualquier lado de la casa.

Nada.

Komachi aún no llega de clases, por lo que puedo observar. Bueno, conociéndola no es raro, aún es algo temprano como para que ella regrese.

Ni modo, como dice el dicho, sírvete y serás bien servido.

Al bajar a la cocina puedo ver un par de papeles tirados en el suelo.

Esta niña...

Lo primero que puedo concluir de esto es que... al parecer no es muy buena dibujando rostros.

Peculiar... lo demás esta bien dibujado y pintado, no hay mucho que ver, quizás solo dejó los rostros para el final y por eso no hay rasgos claros en ellos. Pero bueno, supongo que puede deberse a que se le complica dibujar los rasgos faciales.

En el primer papel se encuentran una chica rubia, de cuerpo bien proporcionado y un tipo de pelo negro, ambos tomándose de las manos, uno frente al otro, entrelazando sus dedos como en una especie de baile.

Curiosamente el tipo tiene una especie alas mutiladas, y el suelo debajo de ellos tiene un montón de plumas ennegrecidas y dispersas en él. _Eh, no muy original pero vamos, al menos mi hermanita menor hizo su mejor intento, no seamos duros con ella._

Vayamos al segundo, este papel está en blanco de uno de sus lados, pero por lo que veo el otro lado tiene texto.

 _'Conforme su curiosidad crecía, la de su amiga también lo hacía. Quedaron fascinadas ante lo que hacía el muchacho, pero ella en particular quedaba aun más fascinada con su persona. No sabía por qué, ni tenía una posible explicación para ello. Sentía como si lo conociese de antes y sin embargo ella sabía que esto no era así. Sentía que se estaba enamorando, y no obstante, nada de todo esto le parecía real._

 _Tras reflexionarlo un tiempo fue entonces que ella se decidió. Le preguntó el por qué de su corazón roto una vez más; esperando en el fondo, sin embargo, la misma respuesta de siempre._

 _Irónicamente, ahora el decidió contestarle con una pregunta:_ ** _¿En verdad quieres saber que pasó?_**

 _Ella esperaba una respuesta simple, quizá algo que el cruel destino le impuso al pobre chico, quizá una pérdida de algo valioso, quizá algo que le atemorizaba, o quizá algo físico que le aquejaba. Pero más aún, ella solo esperaba que le abriese su corazón. Y para desasosiego suyo, lo que obtuvo... fue mucho más que eso.'_

Vaya... no puedo creer que lo vaya a decir pero, si bien obviamente no es excelente... al menos para mí, lo que hace ella está en algo. Quizás con el tiempo y práctica pueda dedicarse a esto.

Me da curiosidad ver más de la historia. Recuerdo ver algunos papeles distintos anoche pero... no recuerdo con claridad lo que vi en ellos.

A todo esto. ¿Que me habrá contado al respecto mi hermana ayer? Tuve otra laguna mental así que no recuerdo nada de lo que me susurró al oído. Tampoco pude hablar con ella o siquiera verla en la mañana.

Solo puedo esperar que no haya quedado sonámbulo o algo así, haciendo algo que no debía.

En lo que me pierdo en mis pensamientos llega un _mensaje_ a mi teléfono.

¿Será Yumiko?

.

.

.

 _Oh rayos, la llamé por su nombre._

Bueno, en realidad solo lo pensé, ojala no se me salga estando con ella.

...En momentos como estos, me dan envidia los occidentales, ellos no tienen que preocuparse por ese tipo de detalles.

/ La próxima vez, espero una justificación apropiada de tu parte y que no venga de un tercero, Hikigaya-kun.

Revisa tu correo, hay una petición por resolver. Si bien se me ha hecho saber que requieres de descanso, no creo que algo de lectura atrofie tu mente más de lo que está, así que espero que leas lo que se nos solicitó para cuando regreses. Cumplo con mencionar que además, la persona en cuestión, específicamente solicitó tu ayuda.

Los detalles al respecto están en el correo.

\- Yukinoshita Yukino /

 _¡Hail Hydra!_

Ni modo, supongo que algo así iba a pasar en algún momento.

Solo espero no toparme uno de estos días con una petición suya requiriendo las gemas del infinito.

¿Se imaginan un mundo edificado a su imagen y semejanza? O peor aún, un universo.

Que los dioses nos libren de tal destino. O la nueva arma de Thor, esa cosa tiene pinta de que podría hacerle frente a Yukinoshita y despacharla al otro mundo si llega a volverse malvada. Bueno, más diabólica de lo que es.

Hablando de eso... dicen que Yukinoshita es tan plana que de bebé solo sabía decir I am Groot.

 _...¿Entienden? Tabla, árbol, Groot; ¿No?_

 _..._

 _Si, será mejor que me dedique a otra cosa._

Un nuevo mensaje llega.

No me digas que otra petición... por favor.

/ Hey, ya estás en camino? Creo que nos iremos temprano hoy día... un gordo raro que dice ser tu 'compañero, pero no tu amigo' nos dejará su libro para darle nuestras opiniones, parece largo así que dudo que nos metamos en otra tarea por ahora. Te esperaré afuera, Hikio. - Yumiko /

Oh... creo tener una idea de quien fue el que dejó el libro.

...Ese idiota de Zaimokuza.

Solo espero que ese libro no sea tan malo y explícitamente pervertido como creo, o me hará quedar como un degenerado de su calaña tras decir que soy siquiera conocido suyo.

De cualquier modo, mejor no mortificarme con ello, es hora de irse.

/ Estoy saliendo, trataré de no demorar. Nos vemos ahí - Hachiman /

Me pregunto a donde pensará llevarnos...

* * *

Un rato después ya me encontraba en las afueras de la escuela.

Habiéndome acercado me percato de una chica rubia parada en la puerta, mirando su teléfono. Segundos después ella se da cuenta de mi presencia.

 _Es Miura._

"Hey... lo lamento, es tarde, ¿Verdad?" La verdad la hice esperar un poco, teniendo en cuenta que ya gran parte del resto de la gente se había ido.

"¡Hola!... Eh nada de eso, de hecho me diste tiempo para ir a comprar comida para Sable" Mencionó ella mirando su mochila.

Oh... se refiere al perro.

Caminábamos hacia su bicicleta en lo que ella revisaba su teléfono.

"Bueno, vamos a dejarle esto y de ahí partimos hacia el otro lugar, ¿Te parece?" Ella entonces se monta en su bicicleta haciéndome una seña para seguirla.

"A todo esto... ¿A donde vamos?" Dije en lo que me disponía a montar mi vehículo.

"Ya verás" Ella sonrío despreocupadamente en lo que comenzó a pedalear.

Bueno eso no fue muy informativo...

"Ya que lo mencionas... necesito que me prestes tu teléfono para avisarle a mis padres que llegaré tarde... se acabó la batería del mío" Realizó la petición con una sonrisa incómoda.

...Supongo que no tengo porque negárselo.

* * *

Tras llegar donde el pequeño can, dejamos los alimentos y el agua como correspondían. Curiosamente, no reaccionó de forma desconfiada conmigo dejándole los nutrientes. Hasta me lamió la mano.

 _Nada fuera de lo normal..._

 _El perro está tranquilo, por el estado en que está se ve que no tiene ningún problema, al menos no de salud._

 _Por alguna razón esperaba algo distinto a esto... pero me alegro de que esté bien. Se ve que Miura no mentía..._

En fin, por otra parte... no creo que sea muy bueno en el rol de perro guardián... pero al menos es fiel y amigable.

"¡Buen chico!" Miura acarició su cabeza con delicadeza y ternura, casi como una madre.

En eso recordé algo...

"Miura... una pregunta"

"¿Eh? Si, dime." Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, con una expresión de curiosidad.

"Tu dijiste que el perro no dejaba de esperar a su dueña por nada, ¿Verdad?"

Ella gira sus orbes hacia su izquierda, como tratando de recordarlo.

"...Si, eso dije" Confirmó lo que me indicaba mi memoria.

"Si es así... entonces eso quiere decir que su dueña es... o era de Sobu, ¿No es así?"

La expresión alegre de Miura cambia.

Se ve... ¿Nerviosa?

"¿Como lo re-" Paró en seco su frase, aclarando su garganta, evitando darle una coherencia completa "...Eh, bueno...pues... ahora que lo mencionas, si"

Ya veo...

Es simple. Si el perrito no se aparta del hogar de su dueña... o mejor dicho, de su dueña en sí misma, no tendría sentido que este apareciese en Sobu; a menos que esta haya sido una locación que su dueña frecuentase.

Por ende la deducción es evidente, ella estudia o trabaja ahí. O solía hacerlo, al menos.

Pero... aquí viene lo raro.

Si tal mujer es de Sobu, tendría sentido que eventualmente, por muy solitario que yo sea; la noticia llegase hasta mí, aunque sea oyéndola en una conversación ajena.

 _Una muerte, desaparición o similar no es algo que simplemente pase desapercibido..._

...

Olvídenlo... Quizás solo le estoy dando demasiada vuelta al asunto.

Quizás solo sea una tipa irresponsable y de poco corazón que se mudó, dejando al pequeño a su suerte. Una pena, más aun considerando lo fiel que es.

.

.

.

Oh pasé tanto tiempo pensando que lo había olvidado.

"Miura, querías mi teléfono, ¿Verdad?" Le recordé en lo que sacaba dicho artefacto de mi bolsillo.

Ella estaba con la mirada perdida, casi como si algo le hubiese perturbado de sobremanera.

"¿Miura?" Hago un pequeño gesto de saludo delante de su cara, tardando un par de instantes en hacerla reaccionar.

"Ah... si, si. Disculpa." Dijo en lo que relajaba su expresión...

"¿Todo bien?" Me comienza a preocupar un poco si soy franco. Ella recepciona mi teléfono y comienza a darle uso.

"Si... solo estoy algo cansada, nada que una salida no pueda reparar" Eso... no tiene mucho sentido.

"Escuché eso." Aclaró ella en lo que marcaba el número.

¿Lo dije en voz alta?. Bueno al menos no fue algo ofensivo.

Su llamada solo duró unos cuantos segundos. Ella al terminar se da unos segundos para revisar algo en el aparato.

"Oh... no me tienes de contacto"

Ahora que lo menciona... pues si...

Espera, ¿Como me mandó esos mensajes, entonces? No recuerdo haberle dado mi número.

Al ver mi expresión de duda, ella se decide a hablar.

"Eh... en realidad averigüe tu teléfono gracias a Hiratsuka-sensei, si eso te preocupa... pensaba que podría haberte pasado algo, ya que no llegabas." Esto lo aclaró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Leyó mi mente como un libro.

Cierto, ahora que me fijo... en verdad se preocupa bastante por los demás, casi como una mamá por sus hijos...

...

Lo cual suena bastante mal si lo digo de esa forma teniendo en cuenta que ella me atrae.

...Dios... ya puedo oír a Yukinoshita llamándome Hiki-edipo-kun.

"Bueno ahora ya me tienes... de contacto quiero decir" Me entregó mi teléfono en lo que arregló su frase, al darse cuenta de que esta podría tener doble sentido.

Yo asiento al darme cuenta de que el contacto está ahí, con un corazón en medio de su nombre y de su apellido. El fijarme en este detalle hace que me sonroje un poco... no puedo evitarlo.

"¡Ahora si! Todo esta listo ¿Verdad? Vámonos... ya verás, valdrá la pena." Dijo en un tono muy alegre en lo que me jalaba del brazo.

Parece que esta será una tarde larga...

.

.

.

Al momento en que ya nos retirábamos un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi nuca, haciendo que voltee hacia la casa abandonada...

 ** _...¿Q-qué... qué diablos fue eso?_**

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Referencias:**

Esta vez las que puse no necesitan mayor aclaración... al menos eso creo ja.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hmmmmm... veamos, trataré no revelar demasiado.

\- A mi también me encantan mis referencias xD.

\- Dejé varias pistas para que hagan volar su imaginación con teorías locas en este capítulo. Todo tiene razón de ser, como dije antes... ya verán.

Y... diablos... no puedo hablar más porque sino se arruinan las sorpresas.

De cualquier modo, ya verán que no se esperan lo que viene (O quien sabe, ¿Quizás si?).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad inspiran a este pobre diablo a continuar con esta humilde historia. Lo mismo digo respecto a los follows y favorites; en verdad siento el apoyo moral xD. Hasta los views ayudan en ese sentido, así que de nuevo, muchas gracias de todo corazón...

 _Cold Flare volverá con un nuevo capítulo en... Avengers 4._

 _O quizá antes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo *6: ' _Solos tu y yo... -_**

* * *

 _Felicidad..._

 _Todos la persiguen, y esto indiferentemente de que lo quieran admitir o no. Aun cuando algunas personas llegan a un punto en el que se 'han rendido', está en la naturaleza del humano seguir buscándola... aún si es en la muerte._

 _Como ya lo sabrán, estano tiene forma definida... al menos no alguna de la que yo u otros seamos conscientes._

 _Para muchos esta cobra la forma de dinero. Para otros esta es algo tan simple, y sin embargo tan evidente como tener una familia con la cual vivir a gusto._

 _Querer... ser querido. Cosas como esas indudablemente cambian a una persona..._

 _...¿Pero realmente lo cambian para bien?_

 _De ser así... ¿Es eso lo que busco?_

 _Para mi la felicidad era un sin sentido, aunque debo admitir que ante cada pequeña 'oportunidad' de 'obtenerla' que se me ha presentado hasta ahora, he tendido a caer en la trampa que normalmente el destino me pone._

 _Para mas información ver ejemplos como Orimoto._

 _Es por eso que eventualmente me resigné... o al menos hago mi mejor esfuerzo en contra de mi naturaleza humana intentando resignarme._

 _Todo en pos de un fin..._

 _Adquirir algo que, en teoría no debería ser tan difícil (o imposible) como ser feliz._

 _Algo tan poco apreciado como lo es... **la tranquilidad.**_

 _Esa es y no es mi felicidad..._

 _..._

 _Lástima que dicha paradoja no sea lo suficiente como para reemplazar lo que en verdad muy en el fondo estoy buscando y no se que es._

* * *

"...¿Y bien?" Pude escuchar su voz claramente, ella esperaba una respuesta en concreto...

Y se la iba a dar, pero en forma de pregunta.

 _Para ser franco la estaba pasando muy bien._

Lo cual es absurdo teniendo en cuenta que por lo general este tipo de lugares no me suelen agradar...

"Esto... ¿Como es posible?" Una pregunta que bien podría resumir todas las preguntas y dudas que me vienen a la cabeza ahora mismo.

 _Y es que..._

 _No puede ser que me encuentre en una circunstancia así._

Me pellizco el brazo y sin embargo, lejos de despertar, confirmo que esto se siente tan real como todo lo demás.

"¡Vamos!" Miura me sonríe dulcemente en lo que me toma del brazo para seguir nuestro recorrido.

Era un parque de diversiones... pero no cualquiera. Este era gigantesco. Diría que como una pequeña ciudad, al menos.

No soy un cliente habitual, evidentemente. Pero he estado aquí antes... sin embargo, comparado a esas reducidas ocasiones en las que estuve aquí, ahora este lugar se siente más amplio, bastante más grande. ¿Cuanto tiempo les tomó llegar a esto?

Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, ha de haber costado una fortuna.

Tenía de todo. Literalmente. Es más, si me aburría de los juegos mecánicos... o de tomar aire fresco... o de comer... o de beber... carajo incluso si me aburría de existir podría encontrar algo que me sacase de ese aburrimiento.

¿Un arcade? Ahí estaba, y ni hablemos del catálogo de juegos. ¿Piscina? La pregunta no era esa, sino que tamaño y temperatura, y si era techada o no.

 _Podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos..._

 _Pero..._

 ** _Hay un detalle importantísimo que no puedo dejar de notar a donde vaya..._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Habíamos pasado horas ahí.

Probamos una gran cantidad de juegos, de hecho estuve al borde de vomitar algunas veces. Curiosamente Miura parecía inmune a los mareos. Ella era prácticamente solo risas y sonrisas, pegándose a mi peligrosamente en diversas ocasiones, embriagándome de su aroma y envolviéndome en su voz... por no mencionar sus demás encantos.

...Esta mujer ya debería saber que cosas como estas son las que hacen que un hombre pierda la cordura con facilidad.

Mi voluntad es fuerte, pero su aroma y atractivo no son para nada endebles.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me le quede mirando hecho un idiota.

La dulzura en su mirar y cada detalle en su actuar...

 _Esto... ya no es solo atracción, ¿O si?_

Para cuando volví en mis sentidos, percatándome de mi entorno, me doy cuenta de que estamos caminando en un túnel lleno de luces de una gran gama de colores vívidos.

Un panorama sin dudas imposible de no apreciar, incluso para el rey de los solitarios.

 _Fue allí, en nuestra privacidad que una imagen se hizo presente en mi mente, como si de un pequeño recuerdo asomándose, se tratase._

 _Pero no logro hacer encajar dicha imagen con la serie de sucesos que me llevaron hasta aquí..._

 _El solo recrear dicha escena mentalmente se siente tan real que llena de sensaciones casi alienígenas hasta a mis mismísimos labios..._

 _Pero no puede ser verídica._

 _...Yo no he estado con Miura aquí antes._

 _Y las implicancias de dicho suceso evidentemente nos tendrían en una situación muy diferente a aquella en la cual estamos ahora._

 _...No encaja, no funciona, no cuadra._

 _Pero como si ella supiese de esto, me encara fijamente, recreando aquella escena._

 _Una de mis manos y una de las suyas se entrelazan..._

 _Tal y como en aquel 'recuerdo falso'..._

 _Puedo sentir su aliento juntándose con el mío... así como lo sentí al recrear esa escena en mi cabeza._

 _¿Era un recuerdo o un simple deseo que se proyecto en mi mente hasta hacerse muy vívido?_

 _Su aroma y su esencia estremecen hasta lo más hondo de mi ser..._

 _Y como si todo volviese a calzar... mis labios se juntaron con los suyos cual si de una apología a ese 'deseo' se tratase._

 _Y en un instante... ese cúmulo de emociones que jamás había sentido..._

 _Me apagaron._

 _..._

 _"...¿Ya lo recuerdas, verdad?" Fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme en el tiempo..._

* * *

.

.

.

El aire invade mis pulmones en lo que mis sentidos se encienden de golpe.

¿Qué estuve soñando para despertar así?

No lo recuerdo con claridad...

Busco mi celular en mis alrededores y al encontrarlo, prendo su pantalla para ver que hora es.

 ** _01:03 A.M_**

A duras penas consigo ver la hora, pero algo más capta mi atención.

Curiosamente hay dos mensajes de texto en el buzón.

Uno de los remitentes es Miura y otro es desconocido.

Me decido a abrir estos para ver de que tratan.

/ La pasé muy bien hoy! Espero que ya te sientas mejor, cuídate mucho ¿Ok?... - Yumiko /

Hay algo más en el mensaje, pero estoy tan somnoliento que quedo dormido antes de poder leerlo completamente.

...

Peleando contra el sueño logro aferrarme a mi consciencia de nuevo, aunque mis recuerdos son difusos.

Procedo entonces a reabrir el buzón para ver el siguiente mensaje, pasando por alto el detalle faltante del anterior.

/ **_AyUD4_** \- Y... /

 _...¿Eh?_

Trato de ver el número, pero el sueño me vence por completo esta vez y caigo prácticamente inconsciente...

* * *

 _ **06:18 A.M**_

Ah...

Mi cuerpo se siente un poco entumecido, probablemente debido a la falta de sueño.

Por alguna razón me desperté antes de tiempo y el volver a dormir no fue suficiente... pero bueno, hoy no pensaba ir a clases de cualquier modo. Digo, para algo está el permiso médico ¿No?

A los pocos minutos, en vista de que no podía volver a dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, me decido a levantarme.

"Komachi, ¿estás despierta?" Alcé la voz para hacerme escuchar en las inmediaciones de nuestro hogar. Normalmente sería suficiente para captar su atención, incluso si estaba dormida.

...

¿Nada?

"¡Komachi-chan~!... Te recuerdo que yo puedo faltar porque tengo permiso pero tu no, hora de levantarse, vaga" Me dirijo hacia su puerta, dándole un par de golpes suaves al llegar a esta.

"¿Komachi?" Normalmente dejaría las cosas así y la dejaría dormir, pero al ver que la puerta está entreabierta y dado que ella no contesta, la abro para corroborar que esté bien. Nunca está demás...

Desordenado... bueno no me sorprende demasiado.

 _Pero ella no está._

Examinando un poco la habitación, veo unos papeles regados por el suelo.

 _...Más texto y más dibujos._

Pero hay algo raro en estos... no parecen ser de la misma historia que tuve oportunidad de observar la vez pasada. La letra ni siquiera parece ser la de mi hermana.

Esto poderosamente capta mi atención... ya que por algún motivo, pese a eso, la letra me resulta bastante familiar... Veamos.

.

.

.

 _'Cada momento se hace un infierno peor que el anterior, cada instante parece irreal. ¿En que momento se me arrebató todo?_

 _Es como si el destino se hubiese encaprichado en joderme por el mero hecho de poder hacerlo._

 _¿Que tan probable es que una persona quede hundida en la desesperación casi de la misma forma más de una vez?_

 _...Me hago una y otra vez la misma pregunta, tal como lo hago todos los días y a cada momento desde que... **ESO** pasó._

 _Pero hoy por hoy, una idea me cruza la mente..._

 _Y es que ahora en lo más hondo del abismo, recién lo veo..._

 _¿Que tan probable es que **vuelva a ocurrir**?_

 _Oh..._

 _Por fin entiendo._

 _Y es que ahora que ya sé que hacer, ni el mismísimo destino podrá interferir o arremeter contra lo que más amo otra vez._

 _? ? ?'_

La última frase es ilegible por algún motivo... entre más me fuerzo a ver que dice más me duele la cabeza.

Un par de dibujos tirados en el suelo captan mi mirar tras dejar de intentar leer. Fijándome en el que está más cerca de mí me percato de una cosa...

 _Nuevamente esa pareja..._

No puedo ver sus rostros, igual que la vez pasada, pero si puedo darme una idea clara de lo que se supone que hacen. Están caminando, alejándose de lo que parece ser una lápida. Por algún motivo siento tranquilidad al ver esa imagen... pero entre más y más la miro, siento como de a pocos me entra una ansiedad terrible. _¿Por qué me ocurre esto?_

...Como resultado de esta inexplicable sensación, me determiné a descartar ambos papeles ya vistos, dejándolos en el escritorio de mi hermana.

El otro dibujo estaba tirado a unos metros de donde estaban los otros dos papeles. Quizás no guarde relación lo que acabo de revisar.

Siento que un ligero temblor se hace presente en mis extremidades superiores al observarla con detenimiento.

 _Una figura femenina en una camilla de hospital._

A diferencia de los otros dibujos, la personaje en este tiene menos detalles... ni siquiera tiene cabello.

Pero...

 ** _'ME RECUERDAS ? ? ?'_**

 ** _! ! !_**

 _¡¿Qué carajos?!_

El corazón me da un vuelco ya que, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, noto una frase que podría jurar que no estaba ahí cuando recogí el dibujo.

La letra está escrita con un material espeso por tinta y hecho a la mala.

Dejo caer el papel producto debido a la mala pasada... que seguramente me jugó mi visión o mi somnolencia.

Al caer este papel cae con la otra cara hacia arriba, cayendo al pie del armario de la habitación.

A diferencia del otro lado, el fondo de este es negro y una frase de las mismas características que la otra se encuentra en esta cara.

 ** _'ABRE LA PUERTA...'_**

Tras leer eso un fuerte escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo...

 _La puerta del armario se entreabre._

 _Un susurro irrumpe en mis oídos, repitiéndose cada vez más y más fuerte._

 _Quiero salir de aquí pero mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo no responde._

 _'Hikki...'_

 _'Hikki...'_

 ** _'HIKKI'_**

* * *

...

"...¡Hikio!"

 _¿Eh?_

 _...¿Que es esto?_

Siento algo suave palpando mi frente.

Para cuando mi vista se aclara, me doy con la sorpresa de que se trata de la mano de cierta rubia que ha recorrido mi mente en los últimos días.

"...¿Miura?... ¿Como llegué aquí?"

La reina de Sobu me mira sumamente perturbada, lo cual refuerza mis ganas de saber que ha ocurrido.

Ella sin embargo, se traba en sus palabras, como si no supiera que decir.

"...No-no lo sé." La preocupación se hacia muy visible en su expresión.

"Estuve llamándote todo el día... incluso fui a tu casa a verte, pero no estabas" Siento algo extraño en su voz...

Normalmente ella suena confiada, tranquila... pero ahora se nota en su forma de hablar que está alterada... con miedo.

"Pero... no recuerdo haber salido"

Fijándome en la iluminación del ambiente caigo en cuenta de que ya es de noche.

Oh no...

No me digas que...

"Miura... ¿Que día es hoy?"

.

.

.

No debí preguntarle eso.

"Te llevaré a casa. No estás bien." Ella dijo de forma abnegada. Siendo que ya es noche, quizás hasta de madrugada, debería ser yo como varón quien la lleve a su hogar.

 _Su mirada..._

No sé como describirla. Quizás sea el tiempo que he estado andando con ella, pero puedo notar que algo anda mal. Muy mal...

 _Ella me está ocultando algo.._.

...Esta sensación me provoca demasiada ansiedad, ya que no consigo una explicación clara a esta conclusión a la que acabo de llegar. Al fin y al cabo... por mucho que ella me atraiga, yo no la conozco tanto como para captar sus emociones e intenciones así de fácil.

 _...¿O si?_

Y por si eso fuera poco... hay otra pregunta que me rompe la cabeza aun más...

 _¿Por qué le preocupo tanto?_

Mientras me quedaba contemplando la sugestiva mirada de mi interlocutora buscando respuestas, un sonido llama mi atención.

 _Un ladrido._

Fijando mi mirada en el origen del sonido me topo con algo que ya vi antes.

 _'Sable'_

 _El nombre del perro sellado en el tazón de su comida._

 _Varias preguntas surgen en mi cabeza ahora mismo..._

 _¿Por qué de todos los lugares... vine a este?_

 _¿Cuanto tiempo he estado deambulando por las calles como un idiota?_

Tratando de hacer memoria, recuerdo haber salido con Miura...

Comimos, nadamos, jugamos... en general diría que fue una de las pocas veces en que realmente me he divertido haciendo cosas que los normalfags harían.

 _Incluso ella y yo nos be..._

 _Espera... ¿Todo eso fue real? ¿Verdad?_

Por favor... no me digas que todo eso fue producto de mi imaginación.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

La pregunta me toma desprevenido. Examinando la situación en la que me encuentro me doy cuenta de que Miura ya me llevaba hacia mi hogar. Probablemente ya le habría dejado su comida a Sable y se habría despedido de él sin que me de cuenta y me fui con ella por una especie de inercia.

"Eh... si, es solo que me preguntaba..." Debo confirmarlo al fin y al cabo.

Ella y yo desaceleramos un poco a fin de que pueda prestarme más atención.

"¿Dime?" Sus ojos se fijan en los míos... su expresión se relaja al darse cuenta de que no se trata de algún agravante de mi situación.

 _Como esa vez..._

"Tu y yo..." Se me hace difícil continuar con mi pregunta.

"¿Somos novios?... No" Delicadamente posó el dedo índice de su mano libre en su mentón como haciendo un ademán de intentar recordar hechos.

"No era eso... bueno no era eso exactamente a lo que me refería... quise preguntarte que... si lo que pienso que pasó, realmente pasó" Traté de explicarme lo mejor posible pero es probable que ella no me entienda.

Ella se relaja un poco más y cerrando sus párpados, sonríe.

"...¿La parte de que nadamos desnudos? Si, pero no lo andes presumiendo eh" Ella me guiñó el ojo tras decir esto.

"Oh entiendo... espera ¿Que?"

La sangre rápidamente se concentra en mi rostro. Debo parecer un tomate.

¡¿De verdad pasó eso?!

¡¿Y NO LO RECUERDO?!

¡COÑOOOO!

.

.

.

 ** _¿Los tenía rosados o marrones?_**

Azopotamadre.

Te maldigo, seas la parte de mi cerebro que seas, responsable de mi memoria.

"Te estoy tomando el pelo" Dijo ella riéndose al ver mi reacción.

"Oh ya veo, burlándote de mi precario estado neurológico" Tras decirle esto, su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa, tornándose al poco tiempo a una de arrepentida.

"Lo sie-"

"Te estoy tomando el pelo" Trato de suprimir mi risa. No sé si por vergüenza a como suene o por no mofarme de ella.

Ella se me queda mirando algo molesta por un instante pero finalmente se ríe al mismo tiempo que yo termino haciéndolo.

 _Es curioso pero su forma de reírse me causa nostalgia..._

"Dime algo, solo contesta con un si o con un no" Me armo de valor para preguntarle "Esa vez... nos besamos ¿Verdad?"

Miura se queda observándome unos cuantos segundos.

"...Si" Dijo finalmente.

Ah... entonces no lo soñé.

Buenas noticias, ¿No? Al menos me alivia un poco saberlo.

...Bueno al menos es una buena noticia entre varias de índole dudosa.

Quedan varias preguntas por responder, pero supongo que puedo dejarlo para cuando llegue a casa.

A todo esto... ¿Que hora es?

Busco mi celular en mis bolsillos a fin de saberlo.

 ** _12:12 A.M_**

Vaya... una hora algo peculiar, pero era de esperarse.

"¿Estarás bien yendo sola a casa?" Pregunté.

Japón se caracteriza por su seguridad pero dejar a Miura sola a estas horas así como así no me resulta muy agradable que digamos...

"Ni te preocupes" Contestó de forma muy concisa.

"Pero-"

"No es buena idea dejarte regresar solo así como estás, además no es tan lejos de mi casa... no te hagas problemas"

A todo esto... ¿Que es lo que me está ocurriendo?

Quizás tenga que tomar otra cita con el neurólogo o ir a donde un psiquiatra después de todo.

Pero ahora que lo pienso bien... hay algo que me llama la atención...

"Miura-" Fui interrumpido antes de poder proseguir.

"Yumiko o Yumi... deja de llamarme por mi apellido... se siente raro después de lo de ayer... o debería decir anteayer ya que ahora ya es un nuevo día... ¿Ok, Hachiman?" Oh... bueno.

Años atrás hubiera dicho 'No lo sé Rick, parece falso'. Pero puedo confiar en ella ahora... al menos eso creo.

"Bien... Yumiko..." Bueno... no fue tan difícil como pensé llamarla así, pero me agrada hacerlo. "Quería preguntarte esto... ¿Como diste conmigo?... ¿Como me encontraste?"

Ella casi inmediatamente pierde el ritmo de su caminar.

"¿Eh? N-no, no lo sé" Se muerde los labios un instante.

Si no la conociera, diría que esta tratando de inventarse algo.

"Simplemente estaba ahí porque pensé que me había olvidado de dejarle comida a Sable..." Relajó un poco su rostro al decir esto.

"Si... y fue bueno que te haya encontrado, cuando te hablé no reaccionabas" Continuó. "...Me tenías preocupada"

Hmmm... bueno.

Ella no ha hecho realmente nada que me haga desconfiar de su palabra, quizás esos cambios en su actitud se deban solamente a su naturaleza... ya saben, siempre con un toque de tsundere. Es Miura al fin y al cabo. O bueno... Yumiko, quise decir.

Además, la explicación es convincente. Denota un poco de irresponsabilidad pero es convincente.

Mejor seguir nuestro camino.

...

Observando las calles me doy cuenta de que todas las luces de los hogares están apagados, lo único que ilumina nuestro camino es la iluminación pública y la luna misma. No hay más gente transitando...

 ** _Raro._**

Siempre hay gente despierta a estas horas, por muy poca que sea.

"Parece algo desolado..." Comenté.

"Ya que lo mencionas... pues si. No te vayas a aprovechar de mi, eh." Bromeó. Ella se fijó también en los alrededores percatándose del mismo detalle.

 _ **Pero esto me recuerda algo...**_

...Algo que no reparé en preguntarle aquella vez.

Y es que...

En aquel parque de diversiones... a donde quiera que fuésemos...

 ** _...Estábamos solos._**

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 **Referencias:**

Mi libro Luna de Plutón ya está disponible... ok no.

...En general las referencias de este capítulo son poco específicas por eso no las pongo. Pero si quieren alguna aclaración, cualquier pregunta es bienvenida en los comentarios, las respondo a inicio o al final del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

\- Oh si, ahora la cosa se puso bizarra, en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra. Si captaron algunas cosillas ocultas, hay para hacer un top 7 de las cosas más perturbadoras de este fic xD.

\- En cuanto a las fechas en las que publico... no son específicas, a veces me toma 2 semanas, otras más. Depende de cuan inspirado esté, pero dudo que deje pasar más de 1 mes o 2 en el peor de los casos.

\- Sobre las siglas DDSC, hay gente que ya tiene una idea de que significan pero no confirmaré nada por ahora.

\- Espero que este capítulo resuelva algunas de sus preguntas... a quien engaño, esto trae aun más preguntas seguramente xD.

En fin, como saben, no soy de revelar mucho de lo que viene después. Pero el tío Cold Flare les dará algo con lo cual estar conspiranoicos y si lo hice bien, quizá hasta perturbados:

Como ya dije hay varios detalles ocultos... pero hay _**3**_ de un patrón específico, sería cuestión de ver por qué están ahí de la forma en que están...

Pero bueno... de cualquier modo, pronto llegará la _**hora**_ de que se revelen más cosas.

En fin... eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias por su inmenso apoyo a través de follows, favoritos, comentarios e incluso views, de verdad que son mi motor para seguir con este proyecto. Hasta pronto.

 ** _I'll be back._**


End file.
